Delta
by earth.mark.two
Summary: Admiral Avaira Delta, a once famed Captain, becomes a passenger on the Enterprise, and takes the fancy of McCoy. McCoy/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing save for the idea and Avaira.

Enjoy :)

--

The first thing Captain James T Kirk noticed about Avaira Delta was her tight little dress as she leaned over and talked to another ensign.

The first thing Leonard McCoy noticed about Avaira was her smile. The way it lit up the room and infected everyone around her.

Yawning, I made my way towards the Enterprise, half-heartedly saluting the man standing at the door.

"Admiral Delta." He said respectfully as he read my placement. "I hope you enjoy your time aboard the Enterprise."

"Thank you." I said kindly, and stepped on to the shuttle. There were a few other Cadets and Ensigns already on looked at my uniform curiously, and some managed a nervous smile as I sat down. Investigating the shuttle, I chuckled at a particularly nervous ensign and ran a hand through my hair.

When we made it to the Enterprise, I stepped off and headed directly for the bridge. The Captain wasn't there, so I walked over to talk to Commander Spock.

"Admiral Delta, I trust you are pleased by what you see?" I nodded at the pokerfaced Vulcan. The helmsmen showed me the course that was set to New Vulcan, and I leaned over to inspect it over his shoulder.

"Nice ass." I turned, and found the Captain checking me out. Chuckling, I straightened up.

"Why thank you, Captain. It's a pleasure to be aboard the Enterprise."

"Well, we'll have you on New Vulcan very soon. We just have to make a slight detour, but we should be on the planet within two hours."

"Of course. There's no rush." He moved away to talk to another man who entered the bridge, and I vaguely overheard the conversation.

"So what's her deal?"

"Human raised on Vulcan. Her father is among the survivors. She's an Admiral, one of the youngest. She was on the USS Kieran when it was attacked. Somehow she managed to save every single person onboard and protect a commercial passenger vessel as well after their pilot suffered a heart attack."

"She was the captain?"

"Yeah. Nice ass, right?" The other man shot the Captain a look, and I smirked, approaching them.

"Captain, I might head to my quarters if that is alright with you."

"Sure. Bones, why don't you show her the way?" 'Bones' grunted, and looked me over.

"Fine. Follow me, Admiral." I headed into the turbolift after him, and he looked at me curiously. "How old are you?"

"26. I was 23 when I was promoted to Captain and the Kieran was attacked when I was 24." I explained.

"And you just left your ship?"

"I was Captain of the Kieran until November last year. Then I decided it was time I handed over the reins. You can't hold onto a ship forever, no matter how much you love it. That and the ship was being decommissioned and pulled apart to make way for this one."

"So you're an admiral now?"

"More of a title than a position for me. Sure, I outrank everyone on board, but I don't take to bossing people around."

"Right." We stepped off the turbolift and he directed me to my quarters.

"Well, I will see you around...Bones?"

"Leonard. Leonard McCoy." He stuttered.

"Avaira Delta."

"That's your real name?"

"No." I replied nonchalantly. "Bye, Leonard."

"Wait." He blurted, and I turned to him curiously. "If you need anything, come to the sickbay."

"Thank you, Leonard." I said with a smile. "It was nice to meet you."

Turning, I headed into my quarters, dropping my travel bag down next to me and sighing. The Kieran was a touchy subject for me, though I hid it well. I missed the ship; but it had been written off as needing a replacement last year, and they'd scrapped it. I'd found the old feeling comfortable, but antiques weren't providing the best defense, apparently.

A knock at the door brought my attention, and I wiped at the tears on my cheeks and stood, walking over and sliding the door open.

"Commander Spock. Can I help you?"

"The Captain is enquiring as to how long we are to remain on New Vulcan."

"I will only be staying a day or two, he is welcome to drop me off and return, or if you are not otherwise engaged, you can remain on the planet. I'm sure you would not mind visiting your own father."

"It would be a welcome chance, of course."

"Discuss it with the Captain, perhaps if the Enterprise is called elsewhere, you can remain with me nonetheless."

"I will speak with him and report back, Admiral." I nodded and the door slid shut again, leaving me once again alone.

Eventually, Spock returned, and explained that he would be joining me, and the Enterprise would return whenever we summoned them.

We landed on New Vulcan not long after, and Spock and I beamed down to the surface.

"We'll visit your father first, Spock. My own is otherwise engaged until the afternoon." I had spoken to Dietra, the closest thing I had to a father, less than ten minutes prior over a comm.

"Very well."

After visiting Sarek, we made our way to the home of my father, and I embraced him despite his hesitance. I did not expect a hug in return, though he made an awkward attempt to embrace me.

"It is good to see you are well, Avaira."

"You too, father. I was so scared that you were among those lost. When I heard you were alright, I made plans to come as soon as I could. I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner."

"You have an important place among Starfleet, Avaira. You should not have come at all."

"Don't do that, Father. I wanted to see you. Even if you do not understand it, I was worried about you. My job is not so integral I can't spare time for my family. Even Spock has taken a few days off to visit his father." He eyed Spock, and sighed.

"I understand."

When we returned to the Enterprise the next night, Leonard and the Captain met us in the transporter room.

"Avaira, how was it?"

"It was good." I replied curtly.

"Well, we'll have you back on Earth in no time."

"No. I wish to remain aboard the Enterprise for the foreseeable future. Should you allow it?"

"Of course." He stuttered.

"Thank you. I missed being in space. It will do me good to get off the planet for a while."

"Starfleet won't be happy."

"I'll deal with Starfleet, Captain. If I have your permission, there is nothing to worry about."

"Well, you're welcome to stay for as long as you wish, Avaira." I nodded.

"Leonard, walk with me?" I said, and he raised an eyebrow before following me from the transporter room. "I'm going to need an update on several vaccines, if you'd be so kind?"

"Sure. Follow me." We headed to the sickbay, where he pulled out a hypo and pulled up my medical records.

--

I should point out now that I don't know how often this will be updated. I'm currently writing a novel that is at 75,000 words and almost ready to be sent away to an agent, so I am focusing on that as best I can.

This story is used as a creative dump for when I have writers block or have watched Star Trek for the hundredth time.

I am primarily a Star Wars fan, I have never seen anything Star Trek except for the 2009 movie. So, if I get something technical wrong, I apologize, and feel free to correct me.

As always, reviews are appreciated but unnecessary. I will update when I can and thankyou for reading.


	2. Dying and Older Guys

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, except Avaira. Enjoy :)**

**--**

It took Leonard less than a minute reading through my medical history to reach the most questionable moment.

"You died?"

I chuckled at the incredulous look on his face, and nodded, "For 2 minutes, aboard the Kieran. It was an accident, but one of the doctors had the sense to bring me back. He was counting his lucky stars as Chief Medical Officer after that."

"What was it like?" He questioned.

"To be honest, I don't remember anything from before, during, or after. I didn't even believe them when they told me."

"Right." We fell into silence, and I watched him carefully.

"I love it out here. Ever since the Kieran was decommissioned, I wanted to go back out. There's nothing like it."

"I had aviophobia."

"You seem fine now."

"I got used to it." He said gruffly, and I chuckled.

"I can't imagine being afraid of space."

"I don't suppose you can." He finished up with the hypos, and smiled. "You're all good to go."

"Thank you, Doc." I stood up from the bed, but immediately my legs turned to jelly and he abruptly caught me. "It appears I'm having an adverse reaction to one of those vaccines."

"Wouldn't be the first." He whirred a tricorder across my head, and chuckled, preparing another hypo. "That should sort it out, but you may want to stay here for a while to make sure nothing else goes wrong."

I nodded and he helped me back up onto the biobed. "You always make a point of giving people side affects?"

"I apologize, Admiral." He replied sarcastically.

"Relax, doc, I was joking. It's not like you can help it. Those things are always causing problems."

"Right." He said, still not too enthused by my joke.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay. I'm just not a cheery person."

"Damn right. You're a gruff old man." Kirk said as he entered. "How are we going, Admiral?"

"Fine. I'm still alive, so I think this gruff old man has done an okay job. And Kirk, just call me Ava."

"Right. Ava." I looked at Leo, who was glaring at Jim.

"Don't worry, you aren't that old. And you're still more attractive than the Captain." I kissed him on the cheek and ducked under his arm to escape the biobed. "I'll be in touch if I need anything, doc."

"He's blushing." Kirk said as we walked out of the med bay, and I chuckled.

"Good."

--

Back in my quarters, I struck up a wave with Pike. He was my mentor when I first became Captain of the Kieran and I trusted him and was comfortable around him.

"Let me guess, kiddo, you're staying on the Enterprise?"

"Am I really that predictable, Chris?"

"Yes." He replied with a smile. "I think it's a good move."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"So, was that all? Or was there something else?"

"What else could there be?"

"I have met that crew, you know. And while I know Kirk isn't your type, there's a certain doctor that perhaps may be?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"Of course you don't Ava. I'll talk to you soon, kid. Have fun on the Enterprise. It's a great ship."

"I prefer the Kieran."

"Of course you do." He chuckled, and ended the transmission. I leaned back and sighed. He was right about one thing; Leo really was my type. Call me crazy for not liking womanizing guys like James.

Later, when I'd rested, I walked around the ship in search of the mess hall, and only succeeding in getting myself hopelessly lost. To my relief, I ran into Spock, who accompanied me to my destination. I thanked him before he departed and headed to a replicator. There was no way replicator food was wonderful, but it wasn't horrible. I ordered a meal and took a seat next to Leo and Kirk.

"Hey guys."

"Admiral." Leo said gruffly, and I looked at him.

"Seriously, call me Ava. Admiral makes me feel like an old man."

"Ava." He said then, and I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Pike told me you like old guys."

"He's just touchy since I tried hitting on him." I replied, and saw Leo's eyebrow raise out of the corner of my eye. "Joke?"

"Right."

"Are my jokes just that horrible?"

"Yep." Kirk interjected. "They're appalling."

"Thanks for the confidence boost."

"So you don't like older guys?"

"Well, I wouldn't go after your navigator. Older guys do tend to attract me easily." Once again, Leo's eyebrow rose. "But, enough about my tastes. I hear you like anything female. Does that make me your type, does it?"

"Definitely. You can pay me a visit anytime you like, girly."

"Sorry, Jimmy boy, you're just not my type." My eyes wandered to Leo, who looked up, saw me looking him and quickly looked away again, mumbling something unintelligible.

Any further conversation was interrupted by Spock approaching us and looking down at me. "Admiral Delta, Starfleet has ordered you to contact them."

"Of course they have. Well, gentlemen, we shall have to discuss further tastes some other time." Standing, I took my leave and Spock escorted me back to the bridge.

--

**Took a while, but as stated previously, novel comes before fanfiction. Hope everyone enjoys this rather short chapter, hopefully more will follow something soon. Reviews are appreciated, as always.**


	3. Letting Your Hair Down

I own nothing, as always.

--

I dropped onto the seat in the bridge, and nodded to their communications officer. She smiled fleetingly before starting up a communication with Starfleet command.

"Admiral Delta, you are pushing your luck."

"I understand that sir. I request permission to remain aboard the USS Enterprise for the foreseeable future. I have the permission of the Captain. Please, sir. This is what I want." The man sighed, and nodded softly.

"Admiral, you are hereby cleared to remain aboard the Enterprise indefinitely. Stay in communication, we will be in touch if you are needed."

"Of course. Thank you, sir." The communication ended and I looked around the bridge. The crew quickly turned back to their stations and I chuckled, heading for a rec room and pulling out my thick curly hair. Running a hand through it, I messed it up slightly.

"You look good with your hair down." Kirk said as he entered, noticeably without Leonard.

"So I've been told." He walked over and took a seat opposite me, resting a foot to the right of my hips.

"Spock tells me you were given permission to remain aboard."

"Until they need me. I don't really do that much so it shouldn't be anytime soon. You alright with that Captain?"

"So long as you don't plan on taking over or outshining me, I have no qualms with the idea. I might even be able to charm you in."

"I have no interests in becoming Captain, or being seduced by one." I replied with a chuckle.

"How do you feel about Doctors?"

"No, I don't think I'd make a good doctor." I improvised, knowing quite well what he was hinting and attempting to offset him.

"Be that as it may, do you have any qualms to being seduced by one?"

"Do you ever give up?" Bones said gruffly, entering through a door behind my back, and drawing our attention. Just in the nick of time, as I had no witty answer to Jim's question.

"No. I really never do."

"Captain, don't you have work to do? Being Captain and all?" Leo growled.

"Work, work, work." He mumbled, standing and farewelling us before leaving.

"You didn't have to get rid of him, you know."

"I've been reading your file."

"Oh, wonderful."

"Are you really 221?" I looked over at him incredulously, my jaw dropping.

"Are you _kidding_ me? Do I look 221 to you, doc?" He handed his PADD to me and I read through it. "Well that's a glitch and a half. I wonder how long it's said that for."

"I thought it must be. But I don't have the clearance to change it."

"And I can't change my own file. I'll talk to Chris, maybe he can alter it. So, did you enjoy this transcription of my history?"

"You've done a lot for a 26 year old."

"It's not like I chose it all. I could have done without being Admiral and just stayed a Captain. That was more luck than talent or being deserving. When the Kieran was decommissioned they had already lined up Chris to captain the Enterprise and I couldn't just slot in anywhere. Next logical step was to go up. I would have stayed with the Kieran for a hell of a lot longer than I got to otherwise." He seemed to have no response to this, and I chuckled. "Ignore me. I get just a little nostalgic whenever I get to talk about my ship."

"It's okay." I handed his PADD back to him, and he looked down at it. "Well, I have work to get to also, I'll see you around, Admiral."

He turned and left and I sighed, muttering to myself, "Just call me Ava."

After a wave with Chris, the strange age glitch was sorted out in my file, something I was relieved about. It was then that a red alert sounded out.

"Chris, I have to go." He moved to protest but I ended the transmission, and ran for the bridge. Kirk wasn't around yet, and Spock looked over at me as I entered.

"What happened?" Kirk said as he entered also.

"8 Klingon ships just de-cloaked. They have us surrounded."

"Captain, we're being hailed." Uhura said, and Jim moved to sit in his chair as a Klingon's face appeared on the screen.

"My name is Captain James T. Kirk. You are?"

"I have no time for small talk. We want the girl."

"Don't we all." Jim joked, and earned a stern glare from the Klingon. "Which girl?"

"Captain Avaira Delta." My heart stopped beating as soon as he said my name and everyone turned to look at me. I headed down and stood next to the chair.

"It's Admiral now." Kirk replied.

"Shut up. Delta, you either beam aboard this ship or we blow your own to pieces."

"What do you want with the Admiral?" Spock questioned.

"I want to hear her scream as we draw out every last drop of her blood." My blood froze in place, and I bit my lip in fear.

"Why do you want that?"

"She killed my brother. And now I am going to kill her. Delta, you come aboard my ship or I kill all of your crew."

"Okay. I will beam aboard your ship, i will be unarmed and offer no resistance. But you leave the Enterprise out of this. Your quarrel is with me."

"Of course."

--

I'm thinking of introducing a younger character for Pavel. Thoughts? Bones and Pavel are my favourite characters, and I think I have a way to do so effectively.

And I really should be focusing on my novel, but I just can't stay away from this story. Oh sweet procrastination. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or alerted.


	4. Torture Me

I own nothing except Avaira.

--

I took off into the turbolift with Spock and Kirk close behind.

"You can't seriously be considering this, Admiral!" Kirk shouted, and Spock moved to stop the lift.

"I don't have much of a choice. It's me, or it's this entire ship and everyone on it." I retorted, moving to the button but finding the Captain blocking me.

"Even if we make it out of here alive, Starfleet will kill us for letting an Admiral die."

"Then tell them I pulled rank on all of you and ordered you to let this happen."

"Spock?!" He said, looking to the stone-faced Vulcan for backup.

"The Admiral is acting logically." Spock paused, looking at me. "They will torture you."

"I am aware of the costs. Look, Starfleet needs you. They need the Enterprise, and its crew. I'm just one person." I hit the button to restart the turbolift. "I should hurry. They might think I'm not coming."

"We can warp out of this. We can run away." Kirk insisted, making a grab for the buttons. This time it was Spock who blocked him.

"And have them follow us?"

"We'll call for help."

"Nobody will get here in time."

"Then we do it anyway, and we hope they get here before those assholes warp away."

"Do whatever you like. I'm going onto that ship." Pushing past him I walked onto the transporter pad. "Mr. Scott. Energize."

"Scotty, don't you dare." The engineer looked between us nervously.

"Montgomery Scott, as an Admiral of Starfleet, I pull rank over Captain Kirk and _order_ you to Energize."

"Yes, Admiral." I felt the white beams surround me, and as soon as they faded, I was thrown to the ground by a heavy-handed blow to my chest.

"I'm surprised you had the dignity to risk this, Delta." I recognized the Klingon by the distinctive scar stretching his face. The one who had hailed the Enterprise. "You're going to pay for what you did to my family. Strap her down."

The next thing I knew I was being thrown onto a metal table and strapped down, and he had a blade pressed to my cheek. Agonizingly slow, he drew the blade across my cheek. I gritted my teeth, refusing to scream, but I could not prevent the tears in my eyes. Blood seeped onto my lips and I fought the urge to gag.

"It's okay to scream, Captain."

"And give you the satisfaction? I don't think so." Another stripe laid across my face, blood seeping from it. "How did you know I was onboard the Enterprise?"

"Where's the fun in telling you that, Delta?" I didn't respond, only glared at him as he continued with his intricate carvings on my face. "You really should scream."

He emphasized the last word, and another Klingon drew a blade across my side, slicing through my uniform and through the flesh of my breast. And I screamed as the pain became too much for me to bear. The last thing I saw before passing out was the sadistic look on his face.

"Now, now, Admiral, you don't get out that easily. You're no fun unconscious." I heard as I came back to consciousness, and my eyes opened to reveal his eyes watching me.

"Just kill me."

"No. You are going to pay for all the Klingons you've killed."

"What about you? You kill humans at will. You're no better than I am."

"I don't pretend to be noble, Captain." I glared at him again as his buddies took to carving me again. Like some kind of bleeding sketch pad. And I lost consciousness again.

--

The next time I woke, it was to the distinctive signs of being beamed off the ship. I dropped to the ground, only to be caught by strong arms.

"Whoa, hold in there, Admiral. We'll fix you up." Bones. I was back.

"Klingons..."

"There were 5 starfleet vessels nearby. They caught up and took out the Klingon ships. The Klingons are dead, Ava." Relief flooded through me, and I found myself blacking out yet again.

--

Bones POV

I grabbed her as she fell to the ground, feeling sticky blood all over my hands. She was a mess, the amount of blood covering her body masked the actual location of the cuts that were bleeding, and she was barely conscious. Her breaths were raspy, and shallow.

"Whoa, hold in there, Admiral. We'll fix you up." A deep sigh crossed her lips, and her eyes fluttered open. Icy blue eyes surrounded by a sea of red.

"Klingons..." She rasped out, and I eyed her warily.

"There were 5 Starfleet vessels nearby. They caught up and took out the Klingon ships. The Klingons are dead, Ava." She smiled fleetingly before losing consciousness again, and I laid her back on the biobed, reaching for the tri-corder as nurses ran towards us.

Jim ran in, accompanied by Spock. "Bones."

"She's been hurt pretty bad, Jim. But it's mostly aesthetic damage. They've been treating her like a damn drawing board. There's one significant wound to her stomach, that managed to pierce the liver, plus she's got a damn haemothorax. We'll have to take her to surgery straight away. The cuts will be taken care of, they won't even scar, but we'll have to do some serious work on her organs. She'll make it, but she'll be weak for a while. And I don't know what her headspace is going to be like. She's going to be unstable, most likely. You have to leave, Jim." A nurse was already cutting away Ava's excess clothing, and the Captain was pulled out by Spock, concern covering even the Vulcan's face.

The cuts were across her entire torso, covering the bulk of her body and even her breasts. One of the nurses looked completely distraught. "Poor girl."

2 hours later.

Ava's POV

I woke up, analyzing my body. A dull pain in my abdomen was the only noticeable damage, and I sat up very slowly. Bones was by my side, dozing softly, and the Captain stood at the foot of my bed with a concerned expression.

"We should wake him." He gestured at the sleeping doctor, and I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Let him sleep. No doubt he was the one who patched me up?"

"Yeah. He's a damn fine doctor."

"He sure is. I'm alive. I thought for sure I was gone."

"I hear you have been once before."

"I don't remember that. I remember this. Not the unconsciousness, but I remember the Klingons."

"Shh. You don't need to think about that. You have a visitor." I looked over at the door, and brightened up as Chris entered, his concern written all over his face. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you, Captain." I said, and Chris hugged me gently.

"You had us worried, kid. What the hell were you thinking beaming onto that ship. Asking for trouble."

"I'm fine, Chris."

"You are like a daughter to me. I can't tell you what to do, but if you ever do anything that reckless again, you're going to end up in a lot more trouble than the Klingons can offer."

"Understood." We both looked over as Bones stirred, groaning softly, before falling back to sleep.

"He did a good job patching you up. I hear you punctured a liver and a lung."

"He's a wonderful doctor. It's a good thing it was him."

"Yes, well, the board is anxious to ground you. They seem to think you're too reckless to stay in the air."

"They're pulling me back?"

"They wanted to. I pulled a few strings and got you back in their good graces. You are allowed to stay on the Enterprise so long as you don't do anything this stupid again."

"How did the Klingons know I was on the Enterprise in the first place?"

"Apparently we had a mole. It's been taken care of."

"Right. Thank you, Chris."

"The Enterprise leaves again in two hours. I should get going." He replied.

"I'll be in touch."

"I love you, Ava."

"I love you too." He kissed me on the forehead before leaving, and I looked down at Bones, absentmindedly running a hand across his cheek. He moved and took my hand in his, and I froze, yet the feeling that rushed through me was not unwelcome. He was safe; he made me feel safe. And after today, that wasn't nothing.

--

God, I've already written two more chapters for this story. My novel is looking very neglected. On the plus side, more for you guys...if anyone is actually reading this. Thanks to those who alerted this story, and my one reviewer. You guys make this worthwhile :)


	5. Suicidal Tendencies

I own nothing, save for Avaira.

--

When Bones finally woke up, I was half asleep myself, and trying not to let my mind wander too deeply into the vague memories of pain from the torture.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his bed hair - which I found quite attractive - which led to him realizing his other hand still held mine. He pulled away, cursing softly, and looked up at me.

"I'm feeling great. You did a good job patching me up, from what I hear. Given that I don't have giant scars remaining across my body and face, I'm going to take what I hear as truth." I replied, sitting up more to look at him. "You're the one who's been sleeping the most, you know."

"Be that as it may, darlin', I wasn't the one who got tortured, so you are staying put here, as well as undergoing a psychological evaluation. When I see fit that you are ready to be released, then you get to leave my med bay." I sat back, shrugging.

"Doesn't sound so bad to me. Sitting around all day watching you work. Good thing the doctors here are so attractive." He snorted and stood, running a tricorder over me once before adjusting my painkillers.

"Stay put."

"Sir yes sir." He rolled his eyes before heading away from my biobed, but leaving the curtain open. Presumably so he could see I wasn't doing anything to endanger my fragile insides. So it was in the med bay, under the careful supervision of Leonard McCoy, that I finally had a chance to analyze my feelings for the good doctor.

I liked him, that much was obvious, but I hardly knew him. And he clearly had no return feelings for me. Until that changed, I wasn't going to risk a move.

Sometime in the boring confines, I remembered one of the more painful cuts, to my breast area. Anxious that no scars had been left, I strained to check them.

This was how Leo found me, eyes down my shirt looking no doubt completely ridiculous.

"You make a habit of this?" I blushed deeply, dropping my shirt back into place and looking away from him. "The nurses were able to remove any scarring. You're perfect."

As soon as he said it, my eyes fluttered up to him, but he was looking away and flinching at his own words. Clearly an accident.

"I don't make a habit of it, no. Though I do on occasion have a good look in the mirror. One can never be too sure their breasts are still attached to their chest." His eyebrows shot up, and he shook his head.

"Your jokes are terrible." He replied, chuckling and crossing his arms.

"Did you come over here just to insult me Doctor McCoy?" I retorted, a little more harshly than I expected.

"Actually, I came to inform you the ship's psychologist is ready to do your examination. He'll be down here soon."

"Wonderful. I'm fine. Really, Leo."

"Good. Then you'll have no trouble convincing him." I pouted at him as he rolled his eyes and headed back over to one of the nurses.

"Admiral Delta?" I looked over at the sound of my name, to find a young man wearing a blue uniform looking at me. "I'm the psych consult, Cadet Platin. You can call me Daniel."

"Call me Ava. It's nice to meet you."

"Now, I have to ensure that you're psychologically fit-" I cut him off by holding up a hand.

"You need to make sure that I'm not going to try and off myself, yeah?"

"Well, yeah." He chuckled. "Are you?"

"You're not very good at this, you know. Isn't a superior officer supposed to do psych evaluations?"

"Doctor McCoy." He replied matter-of-factly.

"So why isn't he?" I asked curiously, and he looked down at his PADD.

"It's Starfleet regulation. He's operated on you within the last 48 hours. They believe it makes him prejudiced as to how you feel."

"Of course. Well, Daniel, I have no plans for suicide. I'm not mentally unstable. What happened with the Klingons was an isolated attack and I've dealt with worse before. So you can take what you want from this but I am fit to serve."

"Very well. You're under medical supervision for the next 48 hours by Doctor McCoy, after that we'll have you under Suicide Watch as a precaution. One can never be too sure. If you were to develop Post Traumatic Stress Disorder we would need to catch it early on. Thank you for your co-operation."

"Thank you." I replied, and looked over at Leo, who was watching us, and walked over when Daniel headed out.

"Verdict?"

"I'd say a 4.5 out of 5 on the sexy scale. But he's not my type." I replied, and he raised an eyebrow. "48 hours supervision, then Suicide Watch as a precaution."

"I'd only give him a 2." He muttered under his breath as he moved to pick up the tri-corder. I giggled and laid back as he gestured for me to do so. "Your liver is functioning normally, as is your lung. You're very lucky. When a lung collapses it's often difficult to fix. Haemothoraxes are rare."

"You just don't get enough torture victims, I suppose. Losing your touch?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"That I am. Thank you, Leonard." I said sincerely, touching his arm. His eyes moved to the contact, before looking up at me. "And for the record, Doctor, you're a 5."

"Will you two please stop with the eye sex. Get a room, or something." Leo grabbed something off the shelf next to the biobed and pegged it at the Captain, who dodged it easily. "Not my fault the sexual tension is so damn high around you two."

I looked at Leo and grinned, gently nodding my head towards the Captain and holding up three fingers. He chuckled, and shook his head. "Take it easy on her, Jim, she's recovering." With that said, he headed back to his office.

"He's just so lovable." Kirk said, impersonating a love struck teenager.

"I know." I said, mocking his airy voice.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, Captain. You can stop checking up on me now."

"Can't. Pike made me promise to keep an eye on you. I think he's just as desperate to see you and Bones hook up. Then again, he might just be jealous." I rolled my eyes.

"Chris is not interested in me."

"He loves you though. Therefore, I am here to keep an eye on you." I rolled onto my side to look at the Captain with serious eyes.

"I was scared today. With the Klingons." I admitted, feeling honest.

"Well, yeah, you were being tortured, fear is kind of expected." He replied with a chuckle.

"But that's not why I was scared. I was scared that if I died, I'd be putting you and the Enterprise at risk. The ship hadn't gone to warp. You were still surrounded. I was scared for you, and the rest of the crew." He sighed, leaning forward and brushing my hair back off my face.

"We're okay, Ava. All of us." He paused, his face lighting up, "And we're having a party in your honour."

"I don't need a party. I didn't do anything honourable."

"You risked your life to save us all. You did something insanely honourable, and you _will_ be honoured for it. No arguments."

"I have an argument." Bones said from nearby, and I wondered quickly how long he'd been standing there and how much he'd heard. "She isn't ready for a party."

"Fine. We'll have a party in two days. Good enough for you, Bones?"

"If you must." He growled, and headed back to his office.

"Does he have like super-hearing or something?" I asked.

"Probably."

"So, what kind of party is this?"

"This is the kind of party we get you into a dress and high heels for." I laughed shortly.

"Good luck with that Captain."

"There comes a time where Starfleet boots just don't fit in, Ava."

"I don't even own a pair of high heels, Captain."

"Then we have two days to find some. I'm sure there's a woman somewhere on the Enterprise with the same size as you." He reached down and pulled up the covers to grab one of my feet. I winced and hit the panic button. Leo ran out, spotted Kirk with one of my feet in his hands, and slapped the Captain on the upside of the head.

"You idiot. You're hurting her." Kirk flinched.

"Sorry, I didn't think." Leo moved to my side and gently revealed my stomach.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. I didn't mean to hit the button, it was just instinct. He has cold hands!" Kirk burst out laughing, and earned another slap over the back of the head.

"What were you even doing?"

"Sizing her up. We need to find her a pair of heels for the party."

"Doctor, can't you just tell him high heels are bad for my health?"

"I'm not getting involved in your party dramas." He muttered, and sat down. "And since I clearly can't leave you alone for five minutes, I'm staying right here to keep an eye on you."

"Suit yourself."

"Bones, you better be at this party."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's in honour of the Admiral, and the Admiral would like you to be there." Kirk replied.

"Is that so?" Leo said, casting me a look.

"That is so." I confirmed. "Gotta have someone there to protect me from the Captain's foot handling methods."

"Fine, I'll go to the damn party."

Kirk leaned over to whisper in my eyes, "We'll have to find him a dress and some high heels too."

I let out a bout of laughter at the image, and shook my head.

"I don't even want to know." Bones gruffly stated.

"I think he'll do fine without it, Captain."

"Alright, Captain, I think your visiting times are up. Go organize this party." He shooed the Captain out and walked back over to me. "You were lying. You didn't hit the panic button out of instinct. It did hurt you."

"I didn't want to make him feel bad. He didn't mean any harm by it, Doc."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Much. Thank you. And I really hope you make it to this party. It won't be much fun if I end up watching Kirk try to charm some random woman. I really don't know anyone else on board this ship."

"I'll be there." He said. "Now you need to get some rest."

"I think you're right about that." I said with a yawn.

"Course I'm right. I'm the damn doctor." I giggled and laid back, relaxing myself. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

--

Luckily this chapter was pre-written, as I just went to the dentist and I'm completely spaced out. The dentist had to help me down the stairs because apparently I looked like I was going to pass out.

Hope everyone enjoys, thanks to my two reviewers and everyone who alerted this story. More will be coming soon.


	6. Death Traps

I own nothing. If I did...well, the movie would have played out a tad differently for Bones.

--

When I woke, Leo was scanning me with the tri-corder, and I groaned, pushing his arm away.

"Can't a girl get some privacy?"

"Not when she talks in her sleep." He chuckled.

"That has been mentioned on occasion."

"I never knew you thought about Chris like that." I sat up with a start, eyeing him with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"Joke."

"That's just cruel!" I exclaimed, hitting him on the arm.

"True. I have a task for you. Time to see if you can still walk. Up you get." I swung my legs off the edge, and he took my arm, supporting me. "It's going to hurt. You'll be exercising the muscles that were damaged in your abdomen. But the pain will pass quickly."

"Okay." I let myself slip to the ground, and slowly took a step. Pain surged up through my torso and I let out a cry, gripping his arm tightly.

"Come on." He purred in my ear, and the pain was quickly replaced by butterflies. "Keep walking."

"Fine." I muttered, continuing the steps. He was right, the pain passed quickly, and I considered making a break for the door.

He seemed to catch on to my plans, and chuckled. "You go out there, you'll end up with Jim looking for shoes."

I pouted at him, and headed back over to the bed. "Oh well. I'm getting used to your company. You're quite enjoyable to be around when you aren't doing the death glare."

He helped me back up onto the bed, but we froze with his hands on my sides, and in between my legs as I sat on the edge of the bed. My heart rate elevated, and I bit my lip. "You're kind of okay when you aren't being unbearable."

"Unbearable? Am I ever unbearable, Leo?" I replied softly, and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Never." We leaned in at the same time, but were quickly pulled apart by Kirk entering, totally oblivious to our position. Leo pulled away from me and I turned to Kirk, pulling my feet up on the biobed.

"Admiral. I just thought you'd like to know your party is organized, and I found you an outfit."

"I dread the thought of what you've found me, but thank you nonetheless."

"How are you?"

"I'm great. Just been up and walking."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled, before heading out. I looked at Leo, who turned his eyes to me.

"I have some paperwork to fill out." He stuttered, and was gone before I could protest. I sighed, leaning back in a huff. Damn the Captain.

--

I hardly saw Leo again until I was discharged, and I took my leave happily. The tension rising in the med bay was unbearable. Even Kirk, dress and shoes were a welcome relief.

"Alright, now, party starts in 2 hours. Your outfit is in the bathroom, go shower, get dressed. I'll wait right here." He pushed me into his the bathroom of my quarters, and I thankfully headed for the shower, dropping clothes as I went.

After an extensive shower and grooming, I stepped out, dried off, and eyed the outfit. Surprisingly, it was a gorgeous purple soft cocktail dress, and a pair of silver heels that weren't drastically high. I grabbed the dress and pulled it on, then dug out a pair of black tights to complete the outfit. With that done, I pulled my hair back and pinned it in so it was mostly off my face, put on some minimal makeup, and headed out with the heels in my hand.

"Kirk, there is no way I can walk in these things. It's suicide." I looked up to find Bones and Jim both looking at me incredulously. "What?"

"You look like a..." Kirk began, but trailed off.

"Beautiful." Leo finished, and I blushed softly.

"I look like a beautiful. Well, thanks for that."

"You clean up nicely, Admiral."

"Isn't this a bit formal? What kind of party is this, Captain?"

"It's your party. You can dress however you want." I raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled. "You can dress however I tell you to."

"Fine. But I refuse to wear these heels. It's a health risk."

"How is it a health risk?" He exclaimed, gesturing at them.

"It's a health risk when I take them off and beat your goddamn ass with them. I'll shove those 4 inches so far up your a-" I was cut off by Leonard chuckling. "You think this is funny, Doc? There are _two _of these shoes, you know."

He shut his mouth quickly, and I sneered at them. "Exactly my point."

"Just wear them, Ava." Kirk interjected, and I sighed and sat down, fastening the death traps to my feet before standing and walking with perfect ease to the door. "Hey! I thought you couldn't walk in heels?!"

"I don't remember saying that." I replied innocently. "Now, where is this party at?"

"Mess hall." He stuttered, and I turned on my heel and strutted out of the room, both of them following me incredulously. I stopped outside the mess hall doors, and turned to the Captain.

"The crew isn't going to jump out and yell surprise, are they? Because I don't do well with surprises."

"Don't worry. They won't yell surprise." Kirk replied with a chuckle. "And I don't think anyone will be jumping out of anywhere."

The doors slid open and we walked into the mess hall, where the majority of the crew was sitting around in their best formal clothes and talking. A few people were dancing, but mostly it was just people talking. One of the crew noticed me, and clapped, soon the movement had spread throughout the room til everyone was clapping. I blushed, and hid behind the Captain and Leo, who pulled me out and smirked at me.

"I hate you both. You know that? I hate attention!"

"You saved our lives at the cost of your own wellbeing. You deserve the attention, Ava." I sighed and crossed my arms, forcing a smile at the crew who still watched me with wide smiles. "Let them honour you for one night."

It wasn't long before, predictably, the Captain disappeared after a hot blonde from Medical, and Leo and I ended up sitting next to each other watching the party exist around us.

"I'll be right back." I stuttered out, standing and heading out of the room. My thoughts clouded with Leo, and I failed to see a younger ensign before I collided with her, sending us both to the ground. This action, unfortunately, did some damage to my insides. When I attempted to move, pain shot through my abdomen, and I groaned.

"Oh my God, Admiral. Are you alright?" I looked over at the Ensign, whose eyes looked as though she was about to face the devil.

"It would be very nice of you to go to the mess hall, find Leonard McCoy, and bring him back here. Please."

"Of course! I'll be right back." She hurried off, and returned not a minute later with Leo, who dropped to my side with concerned eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!"

"It's fine. I was distracted, it's probably my fault." I chuckled, looking at Leo.

"Come on," Leonard said, lifting me slowly into his arms, "We'd better get you to the med bay."

"Wait. What's your name?"

"Are you going to report me?" She asked with wide eyes, and I laughed before pain shot through my stomach again.

"No. It's my own fault. Just tell me your name."

"Feria." She blurted. "Feria Porter."

"Well, Feria, there's a party going on in there, so you should go and check it out."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I have some work to do."

"Is your work going to self destruct if you leave it for the night?"

"No, Admiral."

"Then I relieve you of duty for tonight. Go to the party, enjoy yourself."

"Okay." She said brightly. "I'm sorry, again."

"Go." She hurried off and I looked at Bones, who was still holding me bridal style in his arms. "Take me away, Doctor."

"Your carelessness will be the death of you."

"I was distracted." I replied with a slight pout. "Just give me some painkillers and I'll be fine."

"Not if you've got internal bleeding. A fall like that will do any number of things." He laid me down on a bio bed and I sucked in a sharp breath at the pain. He held the tri-corder over my stomach and sighed.

"I need to examine your stomach." I stood off the bed and unzipped the dress, letting it fall to the ground. Leo's eyes widened, but he didn't comment further. "It doesn't look like you've got internal bleeding. I'll give you some painkillers and you should be fine, but you're stuck here."

"You should go to the party."

"I'm not going anywhere. Someone has to be here in case you do something stupid and get yourself hurt." I leaned forward, ignoring the pain, to undo the shoes and tug them off, dropping them next to the bed. Leo handed me a blanket and I pulled it over me.

"Thanks. You're a good doctor."

"You're a horrible patient."

"But I do look good in my underwear." He chuckled, and shook his head casually.

"You're hopeless."

--

Reviews make the world go round.


	7. Hero

It has become more obvious in this chapter that a timeline is needed. This story takes place three years after the events of the 2009 movie. So Avaira became an Admiral one year after Pike did, and Chekov is 20 in this story.

--

It was two hours before Feria came to visit me. She was wearing a white chiffon dress that hugged her curves beautifully, and a pair of ankle high boots. Her wavy golden blonde hair was pulled back with a clip, and a few strands framed her face. A light amount of makeup that complimented the outfit covered her face.

"You clean up nicely." I commented as she spotted me and approached the bed I was lying on.

"Thanks. Um, are you alright? I wasn't brave enough to ask Doctor McCoy. You seem really nice, and I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't mean to run into you." I smiled as she babbled out her words quickly.

"Feria. Please. I'm fine, Leo just wanted to keep me in a while longer to make sure I stay that way. Or at least that's his excuse. I think he just likes having me around." She smiled, and we were interrupted by Leo pulling open the curtain.

"Actually, it's because whenever I let you out of my sight, you manage to get yourself hurt." He growled, adjusting my painkillers and looking at Feria. "She's fine. And even if she wasn't, it wouldn't be your fault."

"Thank you." Feria replied.

"So, Feria, what's your station?"

"I'm working on the bridge under the direction of First Officer Spock. He's...well, he's a Vulcan."

"Green blooded hobgoblin, that's what he is." I cast a look at Bones and turned back to Feria.

"He's an incredibly intelligent person, and while his social skills aren't completely brilliant, I have witnessed his ability for human emotion. You're quite lucky to learn from him."

"He's teaching me more than I think any person's brain can contain at once, but I am very glad to have him as a mentor."

"So tell me, has Captain Kirk attempted to charm you yet?"

"He tried, but when he found out how old I am, he stopped. I'm glad, I don't...well...I want someone else." I raised an eyebrow, and Bones chose his cue to leave.

"Firstly, how old are you? And secondly, who would that be?"

"I'm 17." She said, leaving the latter question noticeably unanswered.

"You must be very intelligent to have earned a place onboard the Enterprise already."

"I don't think so. I just...well, I suppose. Some people say I am."

"So, it's Pavel, I take it? The one you want?"

"How did you..." She trailed off, looking nervous.

"He's your age, and I doubt it's Spock. Unless you're into Scotty or Sulu, there aren't too many options there. I just presumed it was someone important on the ship, hence your hesitance."

"I could never tell him. He's too smart to want to pay attention to a girl like me."

"Do you always infer how people are feeling when you have no idea?" I asked, leaning back and moving around slightly.

"Well, um, no?"

"All I'm saying is give Chekov a chance. Maybe he has more room in his heart than you think. Don't rule out the chance before it's even entered the atmosphere."

"I suppose you're right." She replied, looking slightly brighter.

"Have you talked to Chekov before?"

"He and I were friends before he came to the Academy. I lived down the road from him when I was 12."

"And you think that he's had that long to show some iota of attraction for you, the fact he hasn't must mean he doesn't want you?"

"Well, yeah. We've been best friends for nearly 6 years. Surely he would have done something by now?"

"Maybe he is scared he'll lose a best friend. A secret us girls aren't supposed to know is that guys are just as afraid of rejection. Some of them are just better at hiding it than others."

"So I just come straight out and say it? What if you are wrong?"

"Then I've been giving really horrible advice to you. Maybe drop some hints."

"Chekov may be a smart guy, but he's horrible at noticing obvious social things." She laughed, and I chuckled.

"True. The worst that can happen is he doesn't know. Give it a chance, you might be pleasantly surprised."

"I...does this make us friends?"

"Sure. It's the beginning of all good friendships, colliding in empty starship hallways." She smiled.

"Awesome. It's really nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Some girly talk is good for me. I'm getting too used to grouchy old admirals."

"You're young for an admiral."

"Well, like I tell everyone else, it was more luck than earned. What happened that day with the Klingons...I was just doing my job. Doing what I was trained to do. We hit a bad situation and I had to save those people."

"You piloted a ship to safety and protected a damaged ship at the same time, in the midst of 4 klingon warbirds. You took out 5 other klingon vessels and you saved countless lives. It was earned." She replied with wide eyes.

"How do you know all that?"

"I..." She stopped, blushing softly. "I aspired to be like you."

"Really?"

"I looked up to you. You became a captain so young, then an Admiral. You're what I always wanted to be."

"Well you never know, it might come before you think."

"No. I'm happy on the Enterprise. I like it here, with Pavel. The crew is nice, and I feel like I fit in."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I love it here."

"You like Bones, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow, and she blushed again. "You look at him...like you like him."

"Good eye."

"So I'm right?! You two would make a great couple. And he's so grouchy! Some lovin' might cheer him up a bit." I let out a spurt of laughter, and placed my face in my palm.

"I never really thought about it like that."

"I have to go. I really do have duties to attend to."

"Go on. You might be able to score a dance with the navigator."

"I hope so." She replied with a smile.

--

I will be switching POV's between Avaira and Feria from now on.


	8. Dance With Me

Regrettably, I passed up the fleeting opportunity to own the USS Enterprise. I did want to keep it in my backyard. Nor do I own Star Trek, any of the actors from the movie, or the characters in the movie. Avaira and Feria, however, are mine.

I should also point out my ability to write accents into stories sucks, quite badly. So the most likely thing is Pavel's lines will be written normally, rather than in the epic manner all the other amazing writers on here do :( I really should learn to do that. Apologies, readers.

--

-ENSIGN Feria PORTER-

I headed back through the hallways away from the med bay, contemplating my conversation with the Admiral. She was way nicer than I had expected. Most of the Admirals I'd met were just plain annoying. Avaira actually seemed kind, and genuine.

The mess hall had thinned by the time I returned, but I spotted Pavel sitting alone with a PADD on the other side of the room, and smiled looked so cute when he was concentrating; his brow furrowed in that way. I headed over and sat next to him, leaning over to look at the PADD. He looked up suddenly, and blinked.

"Clover, you should not sneak up on me like that!" He exclaimed, and I giggled.

"Sorry, Vic. I didn't mean to scare you."

"How is the Admiral?"

"She's fine. And really nice. I like her."

"I have not met her yet."

"You'd like her. I thought for sure I'd get some kind of punishment for running into her. Whether it was my fault or hers."

"You are lucky." He pointed out, and I smiled.

"Yeah. I am."

"My four leaf clover." He said softly, a wide smile on his face. Ever since I'd found the clover in a patch near my house, he'd referred to me as his four leaf clover whenever either of us had a stroke of good luck. "Dance with me."

He took my hand and pulled me out onto the dancefloor, where a few other starfleet members straggled. I blushed and placed one hand on his shoulder as he placed one on my waist.

"You look good in a suit, Vic." I said affectionately.

"You look beautiful." A deeper blush spread through my cheeks, and I looked down at the ground to hide it from him.

"Thank you."

"Did you tell the admiral how you obsess over knowing everything about her?" He said softly, over the music.

"I told her I look up to her. I do not obsess."

"Yes you do." He teased, and I relented due to the cute look on his face.

"Fine. I do. But just a bit. I'm not a stalker or anything." I noticed out of the corner of my eye as Admiral Delta entered, looking incredible in her fuschia dress. "She is so beautiful. And graceful."

"Not a clumsy mess like you, Clover." I hit him lightly on the arm and pouted.

"I'm not that bad."

"Of course not."

"Hey Vic?" I asked, working up my courage, but inevitably failing. He looked at me expectantly, and I immediately lost my nerve. "Nothing. It's nothing."

The song changed to something softer, and he pulled me closer, letting my head rest against his chest. I was short; even compared to him. His chin easily rested on the top of my head.

"Do you remember when you were 14? You were going to a party, wearing those heels. On the third step, you tripped, fell face first into the ground and ended up needing three stitches on your ankle."

"Of course I remember. I still have the scar!" I protested, and looked up at him. "It was not my proudest moment."

"I had to drive you to the hospital." He continued. "And your date to the party....Ben?"

"Ben Torres."

"Just left."

"He was an asshole." I remembered the day vividly; it was one of the first few moments I looked at Vic in a romantic light. He'd driven me to the hospital, and held my hand the whole time. The dermal regenerator at the hospital had been broken, so they'd needed to do it the old fashioned way. Needle and surgical thread. It was the first time I realized just how much I disliked needles.

"I wouldn't call you graceful after that."

"Unfortunately, I don't blame you." I laughed. A touch on my shoulder stopped me and I turned away from Vic to find one of the security guys.

"Wanna dance, girly?" Instinctively, I moved closer to Vic, and felt his grip on my waist tighten.

"No, I've got a partner, thanks." My voice faltered, and he smiled.

"Come on. I'll do a damn sight better than that pipsqueak."

"I'm fine thanks."

"Hey, I made you an offer."

"Problem here?" Avaira's voice cut through the conversation like a knife through butter, showing me just how commanding she could be when she wanted to. The man stepped back with wide eyes.

"No, Admiral. No problem. Just asking the girl to dance."

"She has a partner, Cadet. I suggest you find one somewhere else before I send you to the brig to rethink your approach to a woman. Go. Away." She ordered, and he hurried off. She then turned to me with a wide smile. "Are you alright, Feria?"

"Thanks to you."

"Courtesy has abandoned most men. Something I cannot stand is a guy who will manhandle a woman to get what he wants. Enjoy your dance." With that, she headed off into the crowd, and I turned back to Pavel, biting my lip to fight off the knot of tension that had formed in my stomach.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Vic was the only person I trusted enough to tell about the things my dad had done to me. I still had the scars from it; mentally and physically.

I looked up at him with a wavering smile. "Thanks."

--

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

I took a seat back over next to Bones, watching Pavel and Feria embrace. The protective way he held her made me smile, but also worried me. She'd looked scared of the Cadet, more than most people would be. I put it from my mind, and looked at Bones.

"Done playing good samaritan?"

"I like helping the people I like where I can." I retorted, crossing my arms. "You have a problem with that, Doc?"

"Nope. That was a good thing you did for her. The kid woulda had trouble fighting Kurt." I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't underestimate Chekov. I think he could hold himself in a fight. Even if you don't see it." He leaned back and smiled.

"I wasn't taking a stab at him. He's a good kid. But he is a kid still."

"He's 20, Leo. That makes me, what, a teenager?"

"No!" He blurted, and I raised an eyebrow. "No."

"They're good for each other."

"Then she should make a move."

"Why should it be up to her?" I argued, turning to him.

"Why should it be his responsibility?"

"Because she's too fragile to admit it. Guys are supposed to step up and be a man. Show they're not afraid of being rejected." I said, but was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. One of his hands moved to my cheek, and I drank in the feeling building in my stomach, moving my hand to his hair. "Exactly my point."

He snorted and leaned away, crossing his arms and looking away from me.

"What, you going to be all pissy at me now? Hmm? Even if I maybe..." Leaning over, I trailed a finger along his chest, down his stomach. His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand. I smirked, and then giggled "I'll see you around, Doc."

I stood, and strutted out of the mess hall past where Pavel and Feria were sitting. Feria gave me an excited smile, gesturing at Bones, and I smiled back at her.

I let the mess hall doors swing shut behind me, but they opened seconds after to allow Bones passage. He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss, backing me up to the wall.

"I see why Jim chose that dress for you."

"It makes my ass look desirable?" I asked, and he nodded, looking down over me.

"Every part of you looks desirable. Always does."

--

It's 6:17am...I should really get some sleep. But I just want to write!

For the record, Feria calls him Vic as a derivative of Andreievich.


	9. Nosy

-ENSIGN FERIA PORTER-

I sat back, looking over at Vic. His eyes were drooping, and his shoulders slumped.

"Come on, you look exhausted. I think it's time to get you to bed." He protested, but only for a short time before resigning himself to me.

"I think that's a good idea." His sleepy tones made me smile, and I helped him to his feet. We made it to his quarters and I let him change before getting him comfortable and saying goodbye. "Stay."

"What?" I squeaked, in complete disbelief. It wasn't unusual for us to share a bed, but with all the romantic thoughts flooding my mind today, it came as a slight shock. "I can't, Vic, I'm wearing this damn dress."

"Get changed. You can borrow one of my shirts." I sighed and walked over to his drawers, pulling out a black undershirt and a pair of boxers. Heading into the bathroom, I changed, leaving the dress next to the towels, and taking a deep breath to prepare myself. When I came back out, he was still awake, and pulled the sheets back to let me in next to him. I snuggled up to his chest, and he placed a hand over my waist. While I lay there unable to sleep, I savoured his scent, and rolled over to face him, wondering if he was still awake.

"Vic?" I whispered, but when no response came, I sighed. "I love you."

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

Bones and I were lying in his bed, talking about random things we usually didn't agree on, and some things we did. It was comfortable; something that I loved about him was that I never felt like I was pretending, or that I had to pretend.

"We should probably get some sleep, you know." He commented, and I looked over at the clock.

"Aww, but it's so early."

"Early the next morning. Some people actually have duties onboard this ship." I leaned in and kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"I love it when you're all gruff." I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Go to sleep." He whispered, and I smiled, before resigning myself to sleep.

-ENSIGN FERIA PORTER-

When I woke the next morning, Vic was up and getting dressed. He looked over at me, and smiled.

"I did not want to wake you." I sat up and stretched out, yawning widely.

"It's okay. Thanks for letting me sleep."

"I have to get up to the bridge. My shift is beginning."

"Go on. I'll be up there in a few hours myself." He kissed me on the cheek before hurrying out, straightening out his yellow shirt. I laid back, groaning and pulling the covers over my head. The whole bed held his amazing scent, and I revelled in it for a few minutes, before getting up and making a dash for my own quarters. I made it there without running into anyone, but Tia, my roommate, raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you last night?" She asked, eyeing Vic's clothes.

"I stayed with Pavel."

"No dice?" I giggled. Tia was one of the few people who knew my unrequited feelings for Vic. 'No dice' was her way of asking if my feelings had finally been returned, or not.

"No dice." Dropping my dress onto my bed, I headed into the shower with a clean blue uniform.

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

I woke before Bones the next morning, and yawned widely before standing and grabbing my dress.

"Where do you think you're going?" He muttered, and I smiled, leaning down to kiss him gently.

"I have a call to make. I'll see you later. You have a shift in an hour, doc." A groan rang out through the room and I took my leave.

Once back in my quarters, I struck up a wave with Chris. He raised an eyebrow as soon as he saw me.

"Are you okay?"

"Chris, this may come as a shock to you but I can wave you without being on my deathbed. I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I spent the night with a certain doctor."

"On the list of things I didn't need to know, that goes." I rolled my eyes.

"Not like that, Chris. We just shared a bed, is all. It was good. We're good together."

"I know. I thought the same thing the first time I met McCoy."

"You thought what, exactly? 'Oh, this doctor would be great for Avaira.' Because, Chris, if you're thinking the same thing I am about Bones, I'm worried. Really, seriously worried." He laughed heartily and shook his head.

"I thought you two would make quite a pair. Not whatever twisted sexual thoughts are swimming through your own mind."

"Good. Anyway, that wasn't the sole reason for my wave. I wanted to ask if you've met an Ensign by the name of Feria Porter?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"We had a bit of a collision in the hallway, kind of hit it off. But one of the security guys made a move on her and...you should have seen the way she responded, Chris. It was like watching someone take a hit. She recoiled, her face paled."

"You think someone's been hurting her?"

"I think so. I'm thinking of checking out her medical history."

"Don't go sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong." He warned, and I shot him a look.

"If someone's hurting her and she hasn't reported it, she needs help. That's my job, Chris. Helping Starfleet perform to the best of the ability of each person working under a Starfleet banner."

"All I'm saying is if you push this girl, you might make things worse."

"I know. I'll be careful."

"I'll see if I can find anything for you. I'll talk to you soon, Ava."

"Thanks, Chris. Bye."

"Bye." He ended the wave, and I sat back, my eyes resting on the PADD next to my computer. Grabbing it, I accessed Feria's file, scanning through it. No reports of anything unusual. 17 years old, high honours in Starfleet Academy. Her aptitude tests were brilliant. I smiled, though what I saw gave me unease. If there was nothing here, chances were she was keeping something secret.

Standing, I looked back at the computer. "Computer, locate Ensign Feria Porter."

"Location; Recreational Room 1." I headed out of the room, PADD still in hand.

--

Thoughts? Criticism?

I had the worst day today. I had to have ANOTHER blood test, and then I got home and my brother rounded a corner, ran into me, and pushed his elbow into my stomach. Did I mention I have food poisoning? Luckily, I have the two best friends in the world and they helped me cheer up.

Hope everyone liked this chapter.


	10. Make me Over

When I found her, Feria was curled up on one of the couches watching a movie. She spotted me and smiled, reaching out to pause the movie. "Hey, how was your night?"

"Good. I spent it with Bones." I said, and she giggled.

"I actually spent mine with Pavel. Just as friends, of course." I smiled, and took a seat at her feet.

"Hey, about the guy from Security..." Her face paled immediately, but she held her composure extremely well.

"Thanks for that! You're a lifesaver." She said brightly.

"Feria." I said, my tone changing, and she sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"What happened to you?" I questioned.

"My dad liked to get drunk and beat me and my sisters." She said it as though it were nothing; like she was talking about a plate of food. Shrugged off her past as though it wasn't painful.

"You never told anyone? Feria, they could put him in jail for the rest of his life." I said, trying to keep my voice down. There weren't many crew members around but I'm sure she didn't want it common knowledge.

"Good luck with that." She said with a chuckle, then looked up at my confusion and continued. "He's dead. My mum decided she didn't like what he was doing to us, and she put a butcher's knife through his skull."

Nausea rose in my stomach at the image, and I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Ava, it's the past. I've moved on. I still have trouble with certain men; as you saw. But Vic knows, and he helps me. You don't need to worry about me."

"Still. It can't have been easy."

"Look, I was a kid. The parts I do remember...it just feels like a different life now. I don't care to let that burden drag me down, and you shouldn't worry about it." She paused, her eyes widening. "You aren't going to tell people, are you? I hate looking like the poor little victim."

"Of course not. If I thought you weren't coping I would, but you seem well-adjusted to me. If you need anything, though, you can come to me. I'll keep your secrets, Feria."

"Thanks, that really does mean a lot to me."

"So, what's on?" I asked, turning to the screen. She explained the premise of the movie, and stretched out with her feet across my lap.

-ENSIGN FERIA PORTER-

I looked across at Ava through the movie. She seemed to genuinely care about me, but dredging up the past was something I wasn't prepared to do. I was glad she knew, but more relieved that she had left it alone where she had.

"So how long have you liked Pavel for?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the screen. I sighed and she looked over at me.

"Three years."

"And you've never made a move?"

"I was too nervous"

"Feria, if you like him, you need to be ready to take a chance. That's a huge part of loving someone; being willing to take chances in a relationship. It's trusting the other person enough to catch you when you fall - or in this case throw yourself -over the edge." I raised an eyebrow at her, and sat forward.

"Do you love the doctor?"

"I really do." She replied, blushing.

"You two are such a cute couple. He's so gruff, and you're so sweet. You even each other out."

"Well, I'm glad you approve." She said with a smile.

"Ava?" I asked, fumbling with my hands nervously.

"What?"

"Have you ever...had sex?" She raised an eyebrow, and an amused smile came over her face.

"Why do you ask?"

"I-I just can't imagine ever doing it. Especially not with Pavel, and he's the only guy I'd ever consider doing it with."

"I have, yeah. I...I was in love, once. But it was a long time ago, and since then I haven't found anyone who makes me feel like that. I've been waiting for the right guy."

"Do you think Bones is the right guy?"

"Yeah, I do. But the subject hasn't come up yet, I think he's being a gentleman. Maybe I'll just have to turn up my seduction one day and give the poor guy a heart attack."

"I can't see anyone ever turning you down for sex." She looked over at me once again and I stuttered. "I didn't mean that how it sounded...you know, um, I-"

"Thankyou. For the record, you're pretty sexy yourself. Maybe you need to sex yourself up a bit. Give Pavel an idea of what he's missing out on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you may not be brave enough to tell him, but I think us girls need a nice makeover, courtesy of a replicator, some new attire, and a new look. You up for the challenge?"

"But isn't that pretending to be someone we aren't?"

"Think of it as recreational fun." She said, and I smiled.

"Alright, fine. But don't make me look like a hooker, please!"

"I'll do my very best to avoid making you look like someone the Captain would drool over."

"What do you plan to do? Turn me into a man?!" I said, and she burst out laughing.

"Come on." We headed through the halls to her dorm, and she ordered me to sit while we scanned through what the replicator could offer us. "Alright, since I'm doing this too, I'm getting some new lingerie. If Pavel ever gets to see yours, you need some too. What's his favourite colour?"

"Blue." I stuttered, and she hit a few buttons on the replicator before throwing some VERY skimpy lingerie at me.

"No complaining. You'll look hot in it." She ordered, and pulled out a pair of red and black lingerie for herself. "Now, clothes. Uniforms will have to stay the same. They're already pretty short, so there isn't much we can do to enhance that. But for times when we don't have to be wearing them, we get to have some fun." She hit a few more buttons and threw me a pair of short shorts and a tiny white tank top. A few more outfits followed, and she smirked.

"Do I really have to wear this stuff?"

"Yes. Go try some of it on." I headed into the bathroom and pulled on the lingerie and the shorts and tank top. A quick glance in the mirror and I had to do a double take. I'd never worn anything like this, but it made me look...hot. For a second, I felt very much like a teenage girl; doing the best to show off my assets while they're at their peak. I headed out and swiveled to show Avaira, who had pulled on a similar outfit, but with red satin shorts and a black tank top. She chuckled.

"You love it, don't you?" I nodded my response, and sat down. "Alright, hair. How do you feel about hair colour?"

"That depends on the intended colour!" I replied.

"I think you'd look great with blue black hair, and some lighter blue streaks." She quickly pulled out three bottles of hair dye and looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. "As for me, I'm thinking black and red streaks."

"Isn't this against regulation?"

"Don't worry, it won't be THAT crazy. It'll only be really obvious under bright lights." She explained, as she applied the hair dye. I did the same for her and she looked at me. "I think we'll leave the makeup. You are gorgeous without it."

"Thanks." I beamed. "This was fun."

"Well, I rarely get time to be a girl these days, so I agree. Thanks for being so obliging."

Later, when we'd washed out the dye and I'd allowed her to style my hair, I looked in the mirror and gasped. She'd pulled my hair back and fastened it so that there was a fan of dark hair splayed out from the back of my head, and a small pouf on the top of my head that ran with ebony and blue, shimmering under the light.

"Now you just need to get your groove on, and Pavel will fall at your feet. And so will every other guy on this ship. You are confident, Feria, and you can do anything you want."

"I want to go see Pavel." I said, turning to her.

"Then go. Throw on a Starfleet sweater, and go get the guy."

"On one condition."

"And what condition is that?"

"That you go get your own groove on with Bones. I may be sexy, but you are way sexier, and he doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"I'm quite tempted to accept that condition." She threw me a black zip-up sweater, which I pulled on over the shorts and tank top. Avaira pulled on an identical one, and shot me a mischievous smile. "Go get em, girl."

--

I would like to point out that this chapter makes them seem kind of...superficial. But please, try not to take it too superficially, all in the name of fun. Plus it's lining them both up for the next chapter, which I will involve half-naked Bones, and we ALL love that.


	11. Look After You

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

I went straight to the med bay to look for Bones, and found it empty. The room was dark, save for the light coming from his office at the far end of the room.

He was so deep in focus, leaning over his desk, that he didn't notice me enter, and I smirked, unzipping the sweater silently and letting it drop to the floor. Walking over, I ran a finger down his side, and he jerked to attention, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I have to get this work done."

"Sure, you go ahead and do that." I murmured, looping my finger under the top band of his pants and smiling innocently when he looked up at me. At first, he didn't notice my attire, and merely turned back to his work. I walked over to the couch, which was coincidentally right where he could see, and reached down to slip my fingers under my shirt and peel it off. Looking over my shoulder, I smiled at the look on his face.

"You just keep going on that work there, Doc." In a matter of seconds he was up against me, his breath hot on my ear.

"You're making that just a little difficult." A triumphant smile took over my face, and his hands snaked up to the clasp of my bra.

"Are you complaining, doctor?" I whispered, turning as the small piece of lingerie dropped away. His eyes hesitantly wandered down and smirked, pulling off his own shirt. I drew my palm along his torso, and bit my lip.

"Not at all." His lips claimed mine and he pulled me down on top of him on the couch,

-ENSIGN FERIA PORTER-

I hesitated outside Pavel's door, and eventually knocked. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't Pavel who answered the door. Sulu raised an eyebrow at me and I gulped.

"Nice hair."

"Um, thanks. Av-The Admiral did it for me."

"Chekov's in the shower. I'll get out of your way." I watched him go and shook my head. Does everyone know about my attraction to Vic except for Vic himself? As I sat there, I tried not to focus on the fact I could hear water splashing over a presumably naked body only 4 metres away from me. I fumbled with the zipper on my sweatshirt, and barely even noticed when Vic entered, his eyes widening; and mine also when I looked up to find a shirtless Vic staring back at me.

"Feria! I didn't realize you would be here!" I tried to speak, but the words refused to form in my brain, and I couldn't tear my eyes from him. "Feria?"

All my confidence - not that I'd conjured much - went straight down the drain. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, it came back. Ava's words rang through my head and I stood, took a deep breath, and started to speak. "I want to be with you, Vic. I have for years, but up until now I haven't had the guts to tell you. Ava gave me a makeover, to make me look sexy, and I'm supposed to whip off this sweater and knock you off your feet, but that doesn't feel like me. So, here it is; I love you, and right now I really want to kiss you."

He blinked at me for a few moments before shaking his head. My stomach tightened. I looked down in disappointment, and tried to run, but he caught my arm and pulled me back. His hands tilted my chin up to face him, and he was looking at me deeply. And with that, he pulled me into a kiss that unleashed the lockbox of emotion I'd bottled up for years. He pulled away, leaning into my neck. "I love you, Feria."

"I love you too." I reached up, pulling down the zipper and letting the sweater drop to my feet. Vic's eyes widened, and he was now the one lost for words.

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

I laid in Leo's arms, both of us clad only in our underwear, and my fingers dancing over his bare chest absentmindedly.

"What are you thinking about, darlin?"

"Feria." His eyebrows raised as I looked up at him. "She was going to profess her love to Pavel. I'm just wondering how it went."

"That kid is crazy about her. I'm sure they're doing things too unspeakable to mention here." I chuckled.

"You mean the sort of thing like we just did?"

"Maybe." I paused with my hand, and then let it wander down. His smile widened and he pulled me back on top of him.

Later, when Leo and I were heading back to his quarters, we encountered a slightly inebriated medical cadet, who noticed my attire, and smiled goofily.

"Ya'know, you're kinda pretty." I stepped forward to give him a piece of my mind, but Leo took hold of me.

"Let's just go."

"Hey cutie, where ya going?" I seethed at the jerk, and felt Leo's grip on me tighten. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Just keep walking." Leo whispered, but I felt a hand on my arm and it tightened to the point it hurt, as the guy yanked me away from Leo, abruptly managing to let me go as I was flung against the wall. All I felt was my head contacting with something hard before I passed out.

-ENSIGN FERIA PORTER-

Pavel's comm crackled to life as we lay together, entangled in each others arms.

"Hey kid, you there?" He groaned, and reached over me to grab it.

"Yeah."

"It's McCoy. Is Feria with you?" I frowned, but took the comm from him.

"I'm here, is everything alright?"

"No, it isn't. Ava got attacked in the hallway, she hit her head. And now I need to go and talk to the Captain...I-I don't want to leave her alone. Can you come and sit with her?"

"Oh my god, of course, Doctor. I'll be right down. Is she gonna be okay?"

"I don't know." The tears in his voice broke my heart to hear, and worry filled me. "She's in a coma."

"I'm coming straight down there." The transmission ended and I jumped up, searching for my sweater. Vic was up and dressed in seconds, his face clouded with worry.

"I'm coming with you." He confirmed, taking my hand and heading out with me. We ran all the way to the med bay, but stopped at the door. Bones sat by Ava's side, tears on his face, and his hand clenching hers. He was talking to her softly, and I glanced at Vic, my grip on him tightening.

"Doctor McCoy." I said softly, and he looked up.

"I don't want to leave her."

"What happened to her?"

"Some drunk asshole threw her against a wall. She's got a severe concussion. Even if she does wake up...I don't know how much she'll remember or if she'll be okay." I touched his arm comfortingly.

"She's a fighter, I'm sure she'll make it."

"If she wakes up, you call me. Straight away."

"Of course." I said, and he kissed Ava on the forehead before hurrying out. I sat down and took her hand. "Hey, it's me. Listen, I know you're in there somewhere, and you need to come back, because your cunning plan worked and you need to wake up and have girly talks with me."

Vic sat next to me and put a hand on my back, silently supportive.


	12. Wake Up

-ENSIGN FERIA PORTER-

Doctor McCoy, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Pavel and I sat around the bed, staring at the man who had put Ava into her coma. McCoy looked as though he was going to rip the guys head off, and this guy was quaking in his shoes. Ava had been out for two days; we hadn't even thought about this guy, he'd been rotting in the brig since the night Ava went into her coma. Kirk seemed to have half a mind to just leave him there.

"You did this to her, Cadet. And I swear to God you're going to pay for it." Kirk snapped.

The red shirt looked disinterested, "You're going to court martial me?"

"No." McCoy looked at the Captain incredulously, and he continued. "I don't give a shit about protocol. I'm sticking you in a pod and sending you off this ship. Starfleet will be notified about what you've done, and you're going to get kicked out, for sure. Beyond that, I hope you end up dead."

"Yeah, whatever." The guy said, and anger bubbled up inside of me. I jumped forward, sending a boot directly into his groin.

"You hurt her! You'd better pray to God she wakes up because if she doesn't, I'll kill you without a second thought. You don't EVER hurt a woman and just get away with it." I swung again, planting my boot into his stomach. "Go to hell."

Vic pulled me into his arms, and I fought off tears.

"Geez girl, I knew you were tough, but that was downright sexy." We all looked up in shock at the female voice. Ava looked back at us with wide eyes. "What?"

"You're awake!" I shrieked, and she groaned, clutching her head.

"I'm aware of that. Quietly, please."

"Everyone out." Kirk ordered. "Except Bones, of course."

They all filed out, and I hugged Ava gently before heading out. When we were out in the hallway, Vic stopped and pulled me close.

"Are you alright?"

"He wasn't even apologetic. He didn't even care." I replied, clutching his shirt. "But she's awake. That's all that matters now."

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

"How much do you remember?" Leo asked me, and I smiled.

"I remember you and I on the couch...twice, if memory serves. And I remember that asshole throwing me against a wall. From what I can tell, my memory is fine; I don't have any missing parts. You don't have to worry."

"I thought I was losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Leo." He pulled me into a gentle kiss, then rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Later, when I was up and walking, I went to visit Feria. Leo insisted on coming too, but when I was safely with Feria, he left us to our girl talk.

"So, I remember you telling me that my cunning plan worked. I want to know everything."

"He came out of the shower without a shirt on! I lost all my courage instantly. And then, out of nowhere, I sat up and I just told him I wanted to be with him, that I always have, and that I was supposed to knock him off his feet by looking like a sex goddess, but it didn't feel right. I told him I wanted to kiss him. He shook his head!"

"He didn't!" I exclaimed, and she giggled.

"Then he stepped up to me and then he kissed me. And then I dropped the sweater."

"So did you two...do it?"

"No. It...didn't feel right yet."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I think it's great either way."

"So, ah, what about you and Bones? Did you...jump his Bones?" I cringed at the horrible euphemism and laughed.

"Yeah, I did. Twice. Would have been three times if we weren't interrupted. Hey, by the way, you kicking that guys ass was great. I was so proud of you."

"He deserved it."

"Well, I would have done it myself if he wasn't already halfway to the nearest breathable planet."

"I don't think Kirk's gonna bother sending him somewhere breathable. That guy is going to get his ass handed to him."

"I'm just glad I'm awake. I was so scared for Bones. That I wouldn't come back to him."

"Hey. You're here. You're fine. Now, I should return you to Bones, otherwise I'm going to get my ass handed to me. Come on." I pouted, but didn't resist as we made our way back to the med bay. Bones helped me onto a bed and checked my vitals.

"How do you feel?"

"Great." I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them, watching him curiously. "I love you."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in, putting his palms against the sides of my face. "I love you too, even if you are a fool."

Swinging my legs over the edge, I pulled him close to me and kissed him passionately, letting my hands wander over his body.

"Call me a fool again." I whispered in his ear, and he chuckled.

"You should get some rest." He whispered back, gently nudging me back down onto the bed. "I have some paperwork to do."

"If you insist." He started to walk away and then stopped to turn back to me.

"Do you want to come and lie down in my office? That way I can keep a better eye on you." I stood and headed over to him, smirking.

"You just want to perve while you work." I headed through his office and laid back on the couch, putting my feet up over the end, and glancing over at Bones. His eyes were on my legs, and after a short while, he groaned and turned to his work.

"Sleep." I pouted and rolled on my side, but before I could fall asleep, my comm buzzed to life.

"Admiral, this is Lt. Uhura. I have an order here for you to contact Starfleet immediately. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Thankyou, Lieutenant." I sighed and sat up. "I'll do this is my quarters. I'll be fine, Leo."

I made it to my quarters and struck up the contact with Starfleet command. "Admiral, we received a complaint about one of the Enterprise crew members; saying that he attacked you. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"He will be punished according to the results of a board meeting later today. It's good to see you're okay, Admiral."

"Thank you sir. Was that all you needed?"

"Actually, no. The Enterprise is docking the day after tomorrow, and I thought you might like to know they're gaining a crew member to replace the man who attacked you. He served under you on the Kieran. Doctor Jack Michael Lee."

"Oh." Was all I could respond with.

--

GASP! This feels like a horrible cliffhanger. And I HATE this chapter. I rewrote it three times because I didn't like how she just wakes up completely fine. But it seemed to be better than the other ones I wrote, so I think I can work it to my advantage. Hope everyone is well, and that you all enjoy this chapter.

I know you guys don't know who Jack is but all will be revealed in the next chapter.

My Mum, who is TOTALLY epic, bought the 2-disc Special Edition of Star Trek for me, so I'm watching all the special features and then tomorrow I'm going to watch the movie for the sixteenth time, and then I'm going to watch it AGAIN with the commentary on. SO EXCITED! Yes, I am a geek.


	13. Gravity

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

Panic.

As soon as I had the chance to be alone, I realized that being alone was the last thing I wanted. Bones wasn't exactly the right person to talk to about this; so instead, I used the computer to locate Feria.

When I found her, she was conversing softly with Spock, and I waited for them to finish before heading over and pulling her off to the side of the room.

"Are you alright, Ava?" She asked, her face clouded with concern. "You look kinda pale. Is it your head?"

If only it could be my head. "No. It's not my head. You know the Enterprise is docking in two days?"

"Well yeah. On earth. We all get a few days shore leave. Why?" She said, puzzled.

"We're taking on a new crew member to replace the guy Kirk exiled."

"Still missing the point here." She said, drawing out her words to emphasize them.

"I know him. Okay, so, I more than know him. We almost got married. He was my chief medical officer onboard the Kieran."

"What?!" She said, and I clapped a hand over her mouth, glancing nervously at Spock, who stood on the other side of the room. The Vulcan, who was watching me intently with dark eyes, had obviously heard the entire conversation. Damn vulcan hearing. Dropping my hand, I turned back to Feria.

"He saved my life, I promoted him...When the Kieran was decommissioned, he was assigned a new placement on another ship while I was made an Admiral."

"Does Doctor McCoy know?"

"No. I suppose I have to tell him but I haven't a clue how he'll react." I confessed, feeling another knot of apprehension build in my stomach.

"He needs to know, Ava. If this guy was that huge a part of your life, Bones will want to know."

"I know that!" I hissed softly. "I'll deal with it."

I turned to leave but she called me back.

"Ava, are you...do you think this guy being around might make you want to leave Bones?"

"I-I don't even know. I haven't seen him for years, but he was so important to me...I'd be blatantly lying if I said there was no chance it'll affect me." Turning, I made my way for the door unhindered.

Leo stood, leaning over his desk only five feet away from me, engrossed in his work and yet I was unable to even step closer.

"Are you just going to stand there checking out my ass or are you going to get over here and give me a kiss?" A giggle escaped my lips despite my thoughts and I walked up to him, sitting on his desk and kissing him passionately. "Everything alright? What did Starfleet want with you?"

"To let me know they're passing judgement on my attacker later today...and to tell me we're getting a new crew member. Someone who served under me on the Kieran." His eyebrow raised, and he dropped his arms from my side.

"Why does that sound like such a bad thing?" He questioned gruffly.

"I told you once about my chief medical officer...he's the one who saved my life and got promoted."

"We're getting him as our new doctor? Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Leo...he and I were engaged. We almost got married."

After an agonizingly long silence, he spoke again, "So why didn't you?"

"We were young...naive. We realized how being together while we're on opposite sides of the galaxy would be too hard to deal with. So we broke it off, and we went our separate ways."

"Not because you fell out of love with him." The tension in the room had risen to breaking point and it was obvious this conversation was not going well. That it wouldn't end well unless something was said to relieve the tension; and soon.

"Leo. I can't promise you that it will be easy working with him; but I can promise you that part of my life is over. I'm not that person anymore, and with that part of me gone, so is my love for Jack." Despite what I had said to Feria, as I said the words, the feeling I received confirmed them. The love I felt for Jack was gone; never to return.

"I trust you." He said gruffly, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"He is a good guy. If you can get over the fact we share a history, you might actually like him." He snorted and I stood. "Anyway, I should go lie down. I never did get that rest."

"Damn right you should. Go." He gave me a gentle slap on the posterior as I headed for the couch, and I giggled. Whether it was stress or the exhaustion from my head wound (or perhaps the fact I had Leo watching over me), I fell asleep quite easily.

When I woke, it was to Bones slipping his strong arms under me and lifting me from the couch.

"My place or yours?" He whispered, noticing that I had woken.

"Yours. I like your bed. It's comfy." A chuckle escaped his lips and he headed for the door with me in his arms. I leaned against his chest and breathed in his amazing scent. "So, Doctor," I whispered cheekily, hoping to at least break his even stride, continuing to whisper in his ears. He successfully ignored me, somehow, until his door slid shut behind us and he had me against the wall in seconds. Even with the libido rising, he made sure to slip a hand between my head and the wall to ensure I didn't damage it further. Once again, clothes dropped to the floor as I proved to both of us something I had been unsure of til now; that when Jack arrives, he won't change the feelings I have for Leo.

-ENSIGN FERIA PORTER-

I lay in - dare I say it - my boyfriend's arms, but if I was truthful, Vic wasn't completely to do with my current elation. Ava was awake, and she remembered, and she was happy. But with her ex-fiancee coming onboard the Enterprise indefinitely, one had to question how long that happiness would last. My excitement lapsed as the looming danger of trouble clouded my mind.

"Vhat's bothering you?" Pavel asked, and I sighed deeply, looking up at him.

"I'm happy, I really am. I have you, and Ava is awake and happy. But...she's walking into the lion's den. Or at least I think she is. I don't know anything about exes or anything like that. Especially not fiancees."

"You hawe had boyfriends." He pointed out, and I sat up, looking back down at him.

"Actually...I've had dates. And..." I trailed off, and he frowned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"And?"

"Each and every one of them was to try and make you jealous." I said quickly, dropping my eyes from his. When I looked back up, an insanely cute smile took over his face, and he dropped from his elbows to pull me down into a kiss.

"I'we never had a girlfriend either." He whispered in my ear, and I blushed.

"You mean that?"

"Of course. Don't worry for Awa, she will be fine. Before you know it, thing weel hawe settled down."

"Well, we're going to find out soon, the Enterprise docks in 34 hours." I said, lying my head on his chest and sighing.

--

Well, there's my desperately horrible attempts to make Pavel sound more...Pavel-like. And hence why I've been attempting to avoid it. Thoughts?


	14. Bye, Bye Beautiful

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

I sat next to Feria in complete silence; Bones was on call and Chekov was on his shift, so we were alone for the time being. But neither of us knew what to say. Jack's arrival loomed over the time together like impending doom. In less than half an hour the ship would dock and I would face a man I hadn't seen for years.

"Ava." She began, but faltered and shook her head.

"Okay, this is just ridiculous. I do not have feelings for Jack anymore! I love Leo, and that won't change just because my past wants to bite me in the ass."

"And what about your past? What if Jack isn't over you?"

"Most likely? Bones will beat him to a pulp and threaten the entire medical staff with bodily harm if they try to treat him." The joke was lost on her and she bit her lip.

"Ava, just be careful. For the sake of everyone involved."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed.

"We should head up to the bridge. Spock asked to see me and I'm sure the Captain wouldn't mind perving on you for a while." I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Luckily, the Captain has abated such behaviour. I credit that to the fact Leo would do more than beat him to a pulp, he'd eject him into space without a ship."

"I'd consider that a good thing." She said, laughing.

Surprisingly, Bones was in the bridge talking to the captain when we arrived. He noticed me enter and his smile widened, but the Captain said something quietly to him and his smile faded again. Feria took my hand and pulled me near her to whisper to me.

"I'm going to talk to Spock. Ava, just be near him. Reassure him you're still standing your ground with him." I smiled waveringly at her, and she headed off, while I made my way over to Leo. He pulled me in close to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning Captain." I said to Kirk, but he only managed a half-hearted smile before heading over to talk to Sulu. "What's gotten into him?"

"He doesn't like getting new crew members. He's convinced this new kid will generally screw around with him and his natural order."

"Oh." I said, watching the Captain. "He won't. Jack knows how to fall into line." A harsh look took over his face and I clutched his chin in my hand. "Don't look at me like that. He's my past. You're my present, you big oaf."

The Captain returned and took his seat.

"Arriwal at Earth in 10 meenutes." Pavel announced, and I gulped.

"You two should enjoy your shore leave."

"I don't get any." Bones said gruffly. "I have to acquaint the new kid with his duties onboard the Enterprise."

"Then neither do I." I decided. He shot me another look and I crossed my arms. "What? Someone has to make sure neither of you try to kill each other."

Leo muttered something I didn't catch, and his arm around me tightened.

"Ava." Kirk interrupted, and we both looked at him. "You should get some time on the planet, while we're here. It won't kill Bones to not have you around for a day."

"It's fine, Captain. I'd rather be here with him anyway."

"Arrival at Earth in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Sulu said, and the warp factor dropped until we were looking at Star Fleet Academy.

"Time to meet the ex." Bones snapped, and I took a deep breath, meeting eyes with Feria, who nodded supportively.

"Bones, Ava, come with me. He'll be beamed up to the transporter room in a minute or two."

"Captain Kirk." We all turned as a transmission was pulled onto the screen. A Starfleet admiral looked back at us. "We are in the process of beaming up your newest crew member, Jack Michael Lee."

"Thank you, sir. We're just about to head down there to meet him." The transmission disappeared and we headed down, stopping in the transporter room. I bit my lip as the white tendrils of beaming appeared, followed by Jack appearing before us.

"'Vaira?" He said the moment he noticed me, and we both faltered before he took a step towards me. "They said you'd be here...I wasn't sure I should accept."

"Don't be ridiculous Jack. You're a great doctor, the Enterprise is a great ship." He pulled me into a deep hug and I made no move to pull away.

"God, I missed you."

"Ahem." Kirk said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "Doctor Lee. This is your new superior, our CMO, Leonard McCoy."

Leo just glared. I reached out for him and his eyes jerked to meet me, filled with betrayal. Jack read the signs immediately. "And 'Vaira's new boyfriend. Shit, man, I didn't mean anything by that hug,"

Leo looked unconvinced. I stepped into the conversation. "Come on, we're going to show you around the med bay and tell you your duties and the like."

"You mean Doctor McCoy here is going to fill me in, while you stand around making sure nobody gets a tri-corder shoved up their a-"

"Let's go." Leo snapped, and turned on his heel, pulling me abruptly from the room. I sped up to get myself in step with him.

"Leo, be nice. It was just a hug. It's not like he kissed me or anything!"

-CMO LEONARD McCOY-

"Leo, be nice. It was just a hug. It's not like he kissed me or anything!" She hissed, and I fought to not turn around and deck the new kid. It had nothing to do with the hug. It was the fact I could look at them and see how perfect he was for her. The way he was her perfect match and she was his.

We arrived at the med bay and Ava took a seat on a biobed while I turned to Doctor Lee. "You're not CMO now, so you follow my orders. You do what I say, when I say it, whether you like it or not."

"Sir, yes sir." He replied sarcastically, and stood up tall. He was slim; muscular, even. Light brown spiky hair, and green eyes that sparkled. Standing next to Ava, all I saw was the perfect couple; and it made me so angry I wanted to put him through a wall.

Ava seemed to notice my anger; she approached me and laid one hand gently over my arm.

"Alright, both of you, just look at me." We turned to Jack, who stood with his arms crossed. "Tension is not a fun thing, unless it's sexual tension. I have no interest in getting back with 'Vaira. Simple as that. Leo, man, she's all yours. I don't want to impose on your relationship. What I propose is this; we try to be civil to each other, and if things aren't working out, I apply for a transfer to another ship."

Even I didn't have a response to that. Ava's smile widened, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her smile. Damn this girl making me all sentimental. I took a step toward the kid, and he stepped back instinctively, his hands raising slightly. I chuckled at his apprehension, and held out a hand. "Thanks, mate."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Alright, you two, work out his duties. I'm going to go and find Chris while we're on shore leave." Ava said, turning to me and dropping a quick kiss on my lips. "I'll have my comm if you need me. Be good."

"I promise." She turned and smiled at Jack.

"See ya, Mikey." As soon as she was out the door, Jack's demeanour changed. He turned a harsh look on me and stood forward.

"You don't deserve her." My first response was to gawk at him, but then anger took over and I crossed my arms.

"Is that so?"

"Do you know anything about that girl? Did you know that when she was 9 her parents were murdered by Klingons; while she stood there watching them get tortured to their graves? Did you know that at 12 she watched her foster sister be deflowered by a sadistic serial rapist before killing him herself? Do you know anything about her? She is the strongest, most independent woman I know, and you don't deserve her."

"And you do? You should know enough about me to figure out I'm not an idiot, Jack." Ava's voice came from the door; she'd never actually left at all. "You were never just going to be all happy for me. And for the record, my past is none of your business anymore."

"So you didn't tell him?" I was in shock; she'd never said anything about the things he'd mentioned, and from her facial expression it was clearly true.

"No, Jack, I didn't. Because there was no need. The only reason you ever knew about those things is because you read a classified file on me."

"Ava, I-"

"Save it, Jack. I don't care if you are over me or not. I am over you, and as for whether Bones deserves me or not, that is not for you to judge." She said venemously.

"Well then here's the test, did you say it yet?"

"Say what?" I questioned, and Ava glared at him.

"Yeah, Jack, I did. Does that say enough for you?" His face paled, and I frowned.

"Say what?"

"That I love you." Ava replied, turning to me. "Because I've never said it to him. But I do, Leo. I love you. You cared for me, you loved me."

There were tears in her eyes, and I sighed gently, brushing them away. I placed a palm on her cheek, and kissed her gently, turning to the new kid and bringing my fist across his cheek.

"That's for making Ava cry."


	15. The Sun is Shining

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

I flinched as Leo's hand connected with Jack's face, but the asshole definitely deserved it. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, and Leo pulled me out of the med bay.

As soon as we reached his quarters he pulled me into a kiss, then looked down at me. "Was it true?"

"About what?"

"Your past."

"Yeah. I had to end up being cared by a Vulcan somehow, after all. There's more, but honestly, don't expect me to tell you. It's irrelevant."

"What's wrong with me knowing things like that about you?"

"I don't like it. The things in my past do not define me. I like you knowing me as the person I am now. Why should we let the past become the present. Jack only knows those things because he read my file."

"Your file is classified now."

"I know. It has been ever since I became an admiral." I picked up the PADD sitting on his desk. A few taps allowed me access to my file and I handed him the PADD. "Here. I trust you not to look at me differently. If you really want to know, it's all there. The whole, depressing load of it. Proof that people don't always end up as messed up as they should be."

His eyes flickered to the PADD, before he sighed heavily and pushed it away. "It doesn't matter. One day, maybe you'll be ready to tell me yourself. And then I'll be ready to listen."

A smile tugged at my lips, and I took his face in my hands. "You're really great, you know that?"

"Sure." He said gruffly, and I kissed him gently and then rested my head against his chest.

"Alright, time to go face your new doctor. And, Leo, I know it's difficult, but try not to punch him again." Leo pouted and I giggled, holding out my hand as I stood. He took it and we headed back to the med bay together. Jack was cleaning his face and turned to us, flinching back away from Leo. "Jack, you listen to me. What we had, it is over. Now, you'd better learn your place or I will personally see to it you never serve on another ship."

Leo hugged me, and I stood on tiptoes, "Be nice. I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit."

"I love you."

"And I love you too." I glared at Jack one last time before heading out, all the while praying they wouldn't tear out each others hair.

Somehow, I found myself on the bridge. It was empty, except for the Captains chair. Kirk sat in it, leaning his head against his hand.

"No fun on shore leave?" I said softly, when he didn't notice me. He looked up, jumping slightly, and sighed.

"Not this time. I've just come off a communication with Starfleet."

"Why do I get the feeling it isn't good news?"

"Our new crew member...I think you know him...has accused Bones of assault and intent of grievous bodily harm."

"You have to be kidding me!"

"I told them I'd deal with it. But Bones is a friend, not just a colleague. I don't want him kicked off my crew cause this dick can't pull his head in."

"Captain, if you don't mind, I think I'm better equipped to deal with this. And I have no intention of allowing Leo to be kicked off this crew. I'm sorry all this had to happen. I had no idea Jack had become such a complete prick in the years I was gone."

"Be careful." Kirk said as I was walking to the door, and the expression on his face was one of concern; for me and Bones.

"I will."

-CMO LEONARD MCCOY-

I was surveying the kid at work when Ava strode in with two security officers in tow, put her fist directly in Jack's face and rammed him up against the wall. Her eyes gleamed angrily as her fingers tightened on his throat.

"How dare you! You think you have the right to waltz into my life after all this time and try to get my boyfriend kicked off his crew?" I tugged on her shoulder, and she pulled back away from him, teary eyes meeting mine. "Jack Michael Lee, as an Admiral of Starfleet, I hereby relinquish you of your duty aboard the Enterprise. You are on suspension from Starfleet pending court marshal."

"On what charges, sweetheart?"

"You think I need charges? I'm an Admiral now, Jack. I say you stepped out of line, they kick you out on your ass." A flicker of fear crossed his eyes and I smirked.

"Don't." Ava's eyes widened as she looked my way in shock.

"He tried to get you kicked off the Enterprise!" I lifted my shoulders in a shrug.

"He's a damn idiot. But losing you can make a guy like that. Besides, if you quell that report, and make sure I stay on board this ship, I have no problem working with him. It'll be worth it to see the look on his face every time you come to visit me." She turned to Jack and snorted.

"That's why I chose him, Jack. A little something called dignity. And a touch of asshole. You've got the latter in overabundance. If you want to stay working for Starfleet, you might want to work on the dignity. It's more handy than you think. Officers, take Doctor Lee to the brig so he can rethink his decision." The two security officers approached the now quivering in his boots doctor and took him out. "Did I ever tell you how great you are?"

So sorry for the delay! I'm putting up a few chapters to make up for it. There's a certain kiwi (Who isn't Karl Urban!) whom I blame for taking up my time and thoughts.


	16. Run

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

I headed back to my own quarters later that night to find a note attached to my bed. Pulling it open, I read the contents.

'Look in the bathroom.' Was scrawled in Leo's unmistakable handwriting, and I raised an eyebrow, but obliged. The bathroom contained nothing unusual at first, until I spotted another note.

'Back of the door. Get dressed.' A gorgeous dress hung on the back of the door. White chiffon material that hung just to the knee, banded by a black piece of silk tied around just under the bust. I slipped into it, surveying in the mirror. After adding a touch of makeup and fixing my hair, I looked back to the door, where another note was fastened.

'Meet me in the hallway. I love you.' I strapped on the same heels I'd worn to the party a few days earlier and headed out to the hallway. Leo was leaning against the wall, deep in thought, and didn't notice me. I took a second to admire his appearance. Out of his uniform, he wore a simple white button up shirt and jeans, which suited him perfectly. I stepped forward and smiled warmly.

"I love you too." His face brightened as he noticed me and he stepped forward, offering an arm.

"Come on. We're going to be late."

"Wait, late for what, Leo?" He smiled cockily and led me to the transporter room, where a lone cadet was - coincidentally - waiting for us to be beamed to the surface.

After a few minutes of walking, we were met by a car. As Leo helped me into the back, I heard my name squealed by a familiar voice.

"Feria? What are you doing here?" I questioned, laughing and hugging her as best I could in the confined space.

"I think our boyfriends have been conspiring behind our backs. Did you get some mysterious notes and a gorgeous dress too?" I surveyed her outfit; an emerald cocktail dress that had a high halter-top neckline and a darker green strip under the bust.

"Yeah. Who knew they were so good with choosing clothes."

"Oh, I suspect they had some help from the captain. He seems to be an expert with such things."

"And here I was thinking he's only an expert at taking them off." We both giggled as Bones and Pavel stepped into the car. "Alright, you two, where are you taking us?"

"You vill soon see. Eet is a lovely place." Pavel interjected.

"Alright, Feria, if anything funny happens, you scream kidnap and I'll pull a phaser."

"Where from?" Bones retorted, surveying my body for such a location. I playfully hit him on the arm and sat back.

"I have my ways."

"Yeah well I don't think that will be necessary." The car drove for under ten minutes before stopping. The guys helped us out and lead us down a pathway. When it emerged into a clearing, both Feria and I let out gasps of surprise. Hanging paper lanterns were the only illumination over a grassy clearing, with a roofless pergola sitting in the centre, the food already laid out.

Pavel took Feria's hands and led her forward, while Leo held me back and pulled me into a kiss.

"Thankyou," I whispered when we broke apart, "You're incredible."

"It was mostly the kid's idea." He said gruffly, and I giggled.

"Come on you, let's eat." We headed over to the others and took a seat. Feria had a broad smile that didn't seem to want to abate, though I'm sure the expression was mirrored by my own face.

"To the life we love aboard an amazing starship. To the people we love and the opportunities we have to show it." Feria said, holding out her glass.

"To being alive and in love." I confirmed, and the four of us met glasses before digging in.

-ENSIGN FERIA PORTER-

When we'd finished eating, we headed back to the car. While we had the opportunity to be offship, neither party seemed to be too keen on being anywhere except with each other. Vic held my hand tightly and from the look of it, Ava and Leo were about ready to jump each other.

The ship was silent, the lights dimmed and the hallways quiet. Most of the crew was enjoying their time on Earth. It gave the Enterprise a different feeling; more like a home than usual. The bustle of the typical day gave no place on the ship privacy. We said goodbye to Ava and Leo before heading to Vic's quarters. Sulu was on the planet and he'd spent most nights sharing with someone else anyway; giving us our privacy, and getting to visit, presumably, his girlfriend.

"I told you things would be fine. With zee Admiral and the new Doctor."

"I still don't like the guy, but Doctor McCoy seemed at ease, and he's going to be the most critical. He'd protect Ava without a second thought for himself. Anyway, I'd rather not think about them right now, or what they're doing." He chuckled and walked back over to me, pulling me into a gentle kiss.

My hands moved to his shirt and the buttons slipped undone under deft fingers, removing the clothing.

"Are you sure about thees?" Vic whispered, and I nodded.

"If you are." His lips claimed mine again, giving me my answer.

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

Unfortunately, when we returned to the ship, Leo was called to the med bay. One of the cadets got a little too drunk and cut his face up on some glass. I accompanied him, still dressed in my outfit from the date. While Bones patched up the Cadet, Jack came over and sat next to me. At first, I was a little bit nervous, but he put me at ease with a smile.

"He's a hell of a doctor, you know. And a hell of a lucky guy." Reluctantly, I turned to him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jack. About everything. About the way things ended."

"I'm sorry I laid those bloody ridiculous charges on him. I was pissed off, but there's no excuse." A smile tugged at the corner of my lips, and I sat back. My head contacted with the wall behind me and I cringed. Blackness started to consume me, and I grabbed Jack's hand.

"Jack. Get Bones, now."

Like I said, I hated the way she just magically woke up. So of course, my sadistic alter ego had to create this little chestnut. Sorry guys :(


	17. Memory Lapse

**Author's Note : **So before this chapter starts, I have something important to point out. It has been brought to my attention I was a little too cavalier about the sexual relations of my younger characters. Thanks, Valkerie! I just wanted to say that I do not celebrate teens having sex, nor do I condone pushing teens into sex. This is a story, it isn't meant to be taken as a serious thing. If you're using a Star Trek FanFiction to justify your sexual relations as a teen, well then, you have issues Just so you are all clear, I write this as a hobby. I don't take it entirely seriously so sometimes there will be things like Valkerie pointed out. Don't judge me or the characters, please. Though it is appreciated, keep in mind this is just a story and I don't build my life around it. Thank you, Valkerie, and I apologize if anyone was offended or put off by Pavel and Feria getting it on

-CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER LEONARD McCOY-

"McCoy!" The urgent call pulled my attention from the cadet's treatment, and what met my eyes made my blood run cold. Ava was slumped back, blood on her hands and her eyes shut. Jack stood by her side talking to her hurriedly.

My feet moved before my brain did, taking me directly to her. Looking up at Jack, I took a deep breath, "Alright Doctor, time to show your worth. Get me a dermal regenerator and a brain scan."

"Yes sir." He went to work immediately with nervous eyes, his actions even speedier than I would have expected. Back at my side, he touched Ava's hand gently, "McCoy, what happened? It would take a significant blow to the head to...unless she's been hurt recently?"

"They didn't tell you who you were replacing?" I said with a frown.

"A security officer."

"That officer got drunk out of his skull and threw Ava against a wall." Anger flashed across his face and he growled.

"Asshole. But she seemed fine!"

"She was. What the hell happened?"

"She leaned back. She must have hit her head!" We both looked at the same moment, eyes resting on the patch of red blood sitting at the right level.

"Damnit." Leaning down to Ava, I cradled her head. "There was a weakness left by the regenerator. She must have got just the right place."

"She always has been a disaster magnet." He said softly, and I stopped, looking over at him.

"Do you still love her?"

"Doctor, I don't think this is the right time for this. She might be suffering from a concussion."

My voice became terse and my eyes narrowed, "Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do. But not like you think. Not the way that you do. She's like my sister. I'm not going to try stealing her away from you. But if you don't do something NOW there won't be anything to steal." I flew into action without another word.

Almost ten minutes later Jack and I sat on opposite sides of the bio bed, watching her intently.

"There's no brain damage. She took a pretty bad blow. She was fine the first time around but the skull isn't meant to take that much trauma."

"You look exhausted."

"I'm not leaving her." I retorted hotly, and he held up his hands.

"I wasn't suggesting you do. Do you want a drink or something?" Immediately my temperament softened.

"A coffee, thanks."

"She's gonna wake up, Leonard. She's a fighter."

"You saved her life."

"From what I hear, so did you. And now, when I see her this happy...she hasn't smiled like that since the day that asshole went to prison for what he did." My eyes shot to his and I was up out of my seat in a heartbeat.

"What asshole?" His face blanched and he slapped his palm to his face.

"Shit. She didn't tell you."

"Tell me _what_?" I growled, and he motioned for me to sit.

"It isn't my place to tell you. I wouldn't even know if I didn't read her file."

"Her file is restricted."

"It is now. Ever since she became an Admiral. But it wasn't always. Girl has a hell of a past. And, unfortunately, I mean hell in the literal sense. She's been through hell."

"You aren't helping dismiss my curiosity."

"Ask her. She loves you, she might even consider telling you. But she doesn't like people to know. She thinks they'll treat her differently."

"Give me something to work with here."

"I can't do that doc. It's her business." He handed me the coffee and I sat back, watching Ava with even more curiosity.

9 hours later

-ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA-

My eyes fluttered open to a beautiful sight. The man I loved. He looked so relieved to see me I had to frown.

"Jack? What's with the look?" He chuckled, patting my hand gently. "Well, where are we? Tell Liam he'd better have us at warp factor three within five minutes or I'll kick his masculine ass."

His face paled and I frowned. "Ava?"

"What's she talking about? Who's Liam?" Another dark-haired man said, and I frowned.

"Who are you? Liam is our pilot. And if he's gone MIA with Jackie again I'm going to have him jettisoned with the space junk."

"'Vaira, state your credentials. Rank, then name." Jack said nervously.

"Captain Avaira Delta of the USS Kieran, you dumbass. Now, are we on schedule or not?"

"Damnit." The other man said gruffly and I sized him up once more. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him from anywhere.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but if you don't tell me what is going on I'll have security escort you to the brig."

"Avaira." I looked at Jack, blinking. He never called my by my full name unless it was serious. "You're suffering from amnesia. You aren't a captain, you're an Admiral. You aren't on the Kieran, you're on the Enterprise. And I'm not your boyfriend, he is."

"If this is some kind of sick joke, I'll stick you both in the brig. Whether I'm screwing you or not."

"Look around you 'Vaira. This is not your ship." Sure enough, he was correct.

"So where is my ship."

"Decommissioned. The end of last year. I'm so sorry." Tears formed in my eyes and I leaned into his arms.

"Jack, this can't be happening."

"I'm so sorry. Look at this man. Do you recognize him? Think hard, 'Vaira." I hesitantly turned my eyes to the dark haired man, inspecting him closely. He looked sad, but I saw no reason why he should be.

"You look familiar, but I can't place you." I turned to Jack. "You say I should be in love with him, not you?"

"You are in love with him. You just don't remember it right now. Now, we're going to take you for a walk around, see if something here can jog your memory." I stood easily, my feet contacting with the cold med bay floor.

Jack led me to the bridge first, and I could clearly see this was not the Kieran; my ship was older, more rustic. And more homey. Everything about this so-called Enterprise was foreign to me. Every screen and button seemed like it came from the future.

"How can this be happening to me? I feel like everything you're telling me is just a sick jest. You're telling me that my ship, my home is gone, I'm now an Admiral of Starfleet and I've fallen out of love with you and in love with Leo." Jack faltered and blinked at me with wide eyes.

"Ava, Ava what did you just say?" I was realizing it even as he spoke.

"I remembered your name." I breathed, looking at Leonard.

"Do you remember anything else?" Jack questioned. "Come on Ava, you can do this."

"That's it. Maybe the rest will follow." Standing out of the pilot seat, I looked at Jack. "Can you...give me a minute alone?"

"Yeah of course." The two of them headed out and I collapsed into the seat once more.

-CMO LEONARD McCOY-

I filed out into the hallway with Jack, groaning and leaning against the wall.

"I'm so sorry." He said, and I eyed him.

"Thank you. You coulda used this opportunity to win her back...but you're helpin us."

"Well, I'm hardly the type to use amnesia to get the girl. I'm more a charming smile and nice dinner guy." If I hadn't been so wound up over Ava I would have laughed at that.

"What was she like? When she was Captain?"

"She has always been a fighter. So strong you wouldn't believe she fits into that tiny package. Independence comes naturally to her. She was amazing. She still is. But still, we're not the people we were. Point of fact that we aren't together. We weren't meant to be. I knew that even if she didn't see it at first."

"I just want her to look at me. To recognize me. Of all the things I expected that wasn't one of them." The door slid open and Ava walked out, looking between us.

"We should continue." Her eyes met mine momentarily before looking away filled with sadness. "Jack, can you give me a minute with Leo please?"

"Sure." I raised an eyebrow as he moved away and Ava looked at me.

"I can't explain the things going on for me right now. I want to leap at you and just kiss you, I look at you and I feel the things I know I should feel for the person I love and yet I don't even know you or remember any of our time together. Your name fills my head and I can't get it out and yet I'm desperate to believe that this isn't happening and that the Kieran is out there waiting for me and I'm going to wake up from this bad dream."

And then before I knew it she was kissing me. Her lips met mine in a flurry of passion and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled away and looked up at me.

"That feels so right and yet I barely understand why." She leaned her head against my chest and I sighed, stroking her hair.

"Somehow, we're going to get those memories back, Ava."


	18. PLEASE READ  Important

Okay, so this isn't a chapter BUT if you read this story, please read this.

I was planning to update once a day this week, however my laptop was in a small (no, a rather large) collision with a cup of iced tea (curse you, iced tea!) and has all my upcoming chapters on it. Currently, it is at the shop being cleaned (and may yet cost hundreds of dollars to fix) so Delta will not be updated until it is back in my hands in working condition.

I'm really sorry about this guys, I just don't want to rewrite the chapters and I couldn't remember them even if I wanted to.

Hopefully, my laptop will be back very soon!

x


	19. Past Indiscretions

So it's been a while, but I'm gonna do my best to continue this story even though I'm kind of getting tired of it...but! I probably just need to rewatch the movie and I'll be good haha.

Here goes!

ADMIRAL AVAIRA DELTA

Stars glittered before me, and I swirled the glass of water in front of me, the ice clinking against the cup one of few noises in the empty rec room.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack said, taking a seat at my side.

"Don't waste your money." I muttered.

"I've been known to drop it on less. So come on, admiral, start talking."

"I'm remembering. It's like a watching a movie of my future play out, all the moments I messed up, seeing the things I could have done differently." He reached out, squeezing my arm in the way he'd always used to support me.

"You lived your life the way you should've, Ava. And it's done. You can't change it."

"I know. But I can mope, right?"

He rolled his eyes and pushed me gently. "It's not all bad right? You've got McCoy, wonder man so doped up on love he's practically doing puppy dog eyes whenever someone so much as _thinks _about you. I'm no expert, but you're an Admiral in Starfleet with a hell of a guy, a hell of a life. You haven't screwed anything up."

"I let Tiela die." He froze so suddenly I could feel the tension without even touching him. "I remembered the mission, and I-I let her die. I knew they were going to kill her and I left her there. Jack, I let them murder her."

The chair creaked along the ground before toppling, he stood with such force. I made motions to stand, to speak, but he held up one finger. "Don't even think about saying another word. I can't believe you! She's my _sister!_ And you're telling me you just walked out and left her with Klingons?"

"I couldn't save her, Jack!" By now, everyone in the room was looking at us, but I couldn't tear my eyes off the pure hatred burning in Jack's.

"I cried on your shoulder after you told me she died! How could you even look in the mirror!"

"Jack, I'm sorry!"

"You know what Ava, go to hell. And take your fucked up problems with you, cause I don't want it and I don't need it. If I had a choice, I would've chosen _her_. Cause she would've stayed and fought to the death just to protect you." He dropped each word with burning fire, then turned and stalked out of the room. And I deserved every single word.

I heard Leo's voice in my mind, nearly five minutes passed before I realized it was because he was holding me tightly against his chest. "What happened Ava? Jack came into the med bay and threw a box of bandages into the wall so hard I swear he could've left a dent."

"What if I told you I was a horrible person?" I said softly, leaning into his shirt.

"I'd tell you you're more stupid than horrible."

"I let Jack's sister be killed by Klingons. I ran when I could've saved her." My voice came out as nothing but a strangled whisper so low I'd be shocked if he understood it.

"We've all done things we aren't proud of. Made mistakes we'd do anything to go back and change."

"I remember it as though it was yesterday. When I was faced with saving a life or saving myself, I chose myself. I chose not to risk my neck even though I could save the life of someone who loved me me and whom I loved. And when it came down to it, I lied to hold on to the man I loved. And if I had to do it again, I don't know if I'd do it differently."

"You need some serious hard liquor, sweetheart." He said, dragging me to my feet and looking at me carefully. "But I'm gonna be a responsible doctor and not let you have any."

"I don't deserve you." I said. "But I'm glad you're here. I'm glad I ended up with you, Leo. And I'm glad I can remember even a few things we did together."

He pulled me into a blinding kiss and I surrendered myself to it gladly. "Come on. You look like you could use some sleep."

"Probably. But there's something I have to do first. I can't leave it like I did with Jack and if I know him he's going to break _something_."

"Want me to come along? Make sure whatever he breaks isn't something on your person?"

"I think I can manage. Look on the bright side, doc, if he does break something on my person, you're fully trained to patch me up." I said dryly, kissing him quickly before heading out.

I hate being sick.

Hope you all liked this chapter, and hopefully more will be coming soon.


	20. A Slap on The Wrist

**Disclaimer : **Clearly, I own nothing, because I'm a poor high school student who writes fanfiction. But I can dream about having some kind of Bones in my life, can't I?

On the way to Jack's dorm, I was stopped by Kirk, who looked me over and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you? You look terrible."

"Thanks for the compliments, Kirk."

"Well, perk up girly, we're going back to New Vulcan. You get to visit your dad." I did perk up, despite my problems, and smiled just a little bit.

"That's great news. Thanks."

"No problem. Try smiling more, it looks good on you." He departed before I could respond, and I sighed, continuing to Jack's room.

"Come on Jack, let me in! You know I'm not going anywhere." The door swung open to reveal a hollow eyed Jack and he glared at me.

"Right, cause that's you right. You _never_ desert the people who need you. So what, Tiela was just the exception? You just didn't like her enough to stick around like you normally do."

"You're drunk." I retorted, even though it was true. He snorted and backed into the dorm, gesturing at a host of empty bottles sitting on the floor. "Great. Come on, shower time. Sober time."

Grabbing his arm, I dragged him through the dorm to the bathroom, and throwing the cold water on before pushing him under it. "I loved you! I thought you were a hero. I thought if it came down to it you'd lay down your life to save anyone. Turns out the woman I loved never existed in the first place."

"Maybe she didn't. But I never proclaimed to be perfect."

"No. You just told me she was dead before you ran out of that place." He snapped back, the water splashing off his body onto me as he pointed at me angrily. "You lied to me and I believed you like a fucking fool. Because I loved you and I loved everything about you. I never knew you at all."

"Why do I have to be a hero, Jack! Why do I have to be the one who's ready to risk her life to save people! I'm scared of dying, just like everyone else. I saw them run a metal stake through her stomach, Jack. When push came to pull, I freaked out. I wasn't ready to save her, I was barely ready to think. By the time I came to my senses she would've been way beyond dead."

"Why are you even here? Felt like rubbing salt into my wounds? Just get out, Avaira. I said GET OUT!" He yelled, and I sighed, backing away and making for the door. "And don't bother trying to make it right. You've done enough."

"How is he?" Leo asked as I curled my legs up on his couch.

"Drunk off his face. Cold and wet, given that I tried to sober him up. Angry, cruel. And all of it my fault."

"Jesus, maybe we'd better get you drunk off your face." He said, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, I can think of better things to take my mind off it." I replied softly, leaning over and kissing his neck, feeling his stubble grate against my lips roughly.

"Is that so?" Using one swift action, he tugged me over onto his lap as I let out a squeal.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." We were interrupted just then by Kirk, who knocked once before opening the door anyway.

"Jim! Get out!" Kirk let out a snort at the two of us and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Bones, no can do. Need your sweet little admiral girlfriend for a moment. Starfleet Command just received an official complaint about her conduct, so I need you to tell me you aren't responsible for the death of Tiela Lee, okay?"

"He lodged a formal complaint whilst off his face drunk?" Leo raged, and I rolled off of him, brushing my uniform into submission and eyeing Bones.

"Guess I really did sober him up." Kirk was now looking at us both incredulously, and I sighed. "I left Tilly in a Klingon camp while they tortured her. Then when I made the official report, I told them she was dead before I left. Jack just found out, and Tilly was his sister."

"Okay. So lie again. Come on, this will rage on forever if you tell the truth." Kirk said, leaning back against the door.

"I can't. Jack is already angry as all hell. I couldn't lie about this again. Time to face the music."

Making a move to the door, I was pulled back by Leo's hand on my arm, as he tugged me close to him. We stood together for a few moments in silence before I headed over to the computer and struck up a communiqué with Starfleet Command.

"Admiral Avaira Delta, I'm contacting you in regards to a formal complaint." There was a quiet conversation before another man walked in front of the camera.

"Admiral, we've received some troubling news. Now, Starfleet is prepared to overlook this matter due to your otherwise impeccable record, but there will be some measures for us to take. You'll need to write an updated official report, and you'll receive a mark on your record. Admiral Pike has spoken volumes to us about your honesty, so it is clear to us that this matter was of extreme emotional importance to you. I'm sorry, Admiral. It must be difficult for you to deal with this all over again, if what Doctor Lee says is true."

"It is true."

"We'll do our best to keep this under wraps, but keep in mind that your reputation extends over Starfleet as a whole. Your black mark is _our _black mark."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck, Admiral."

"Thankyou, sir." The call ended and I leaned back, frowning. I'd expected more than a slap on the wrist, but most of me was thankful for the response. The other part was dreading what would happen when Jack discovered that they weren't doing anything more to punish me. That was the real conversation to worry about.


	21. Tolerate Me

It must have been twenty minutes before I worked up the courage to actually knock on Jack's door. It seemed like a lifetime more before the disgruntled doctor actually _answered_.

"Go away." He growled with all the venom I deserved, before slamming the door in my face.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I shouted through the door. "Will you just let me talk?"

"No!" Resigning myself to a long wait, I sat down outside the door. An ensign walked past, looking down at me with wide and understandably confused eyes. A polite smile and a dismissive giggle later, the young man subsequently disappeared from the hallway.

"Come on, Jack!" I said, reminding him of my presence.

_Doctor Jack Lee_

I dropped against the door, letting my body slide down to the floor.

"What'd they do to punish you?" I said, though it wouldn't have shocked me if she didn't even hear through the door.

"Nothing. Not enough. Less than I deserve." Was the reluctant response. Letting out a deep sigh, I reached up and hit the open button.

"Damnit, Ava*. I've known you since you were a crazy sixteen year old. I watched you get drunk at Danny's birthday party and Tilly and I were the ones who dragged you home and covered for you. When Tilly got stoned at your eighteenth, you probably saved her life when you pulled her off that roof. The three of us were tight. How could you leave her there to die?"

"Those Klingons carved me up. When I was kidnapped a month ago. Without Leo, I would've been dead for a second time. The first time, it was you I had to thank. Coming back, I felt wrong accepting your help. When I realized I was still alive, after what I'd done...I barely knew what to think. When I left Tilly, she was so close to dead...they'd done everything imaginable to torture her and then some. When I got the chance to survive, I took it. I didn't ask questions."

"You know what the problem with that is?" I growled at her. "It's that in your situation, I would've done the same thing."

"Is that you forgiving me?" Narrowing my eyes, I shrugged.

"This is me _tolerating_ you." She squealed and pulled me into a tight hug. "Go back to Bones, Ava. I need to sleep off this headache."

"I love you, Jack."

"Likewise. Now go."

_Admiral Avaira Delta_

The smile covering my face was so powerful it infected Feria the moment I ran into her.

"Okay, spill. Something has to have gotten you this cheery."

"Jack forgave me for what I did."

"Ava, that's great! I'm so glad. Not that he was ever going to blame you forever. The puppy dog eyes you get when you're upset are reason enough to just forgive you immediately."

"I do not have puppy dog eyes!" I protested, and she let out a snort.

"Not at all, Admiral." She said, obviously stifling a smile beneath her stoic expression. "You're just cheery as a bird all the time."

"Shut up."

"Aye aye." We walked in silence for a few minutes before she stopped. "Well, this is my stop. I guess you're off to see Bones to tell him the good news?"

"How the heck did you know that?"

"Calculated guess?" She said, chuckling. "I'll see you later."

When I walked into the room, Bones was sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Everything okay, lover?"

"Apart from you calling me lover and having just found out I'm covering an eight hour shift mostly doing paperwork in that time, I'm all fine and dandy." Slinking towards him with my hands behind my back, I smiled cheekily at him.

"I'm sure I can help make you a little happier."

"Is that so?" He said, looking up at me. "Elaborate, my dear girl."

"Well, for starters, Jack has officially forgiven me. Secondly, I'm doing this..." I leaned down, capturing his lips and he smiled into the kiss.

"That is a start."

"Well then, allow me to elaborate."

So, right at this point in the story, I completely blanked on my MAIN CHARACTER'S NAME, as the beginning to all great author failures start. This is actually verbatim to what I first wrote in that part because I could not for the life of me think of Ava's name.

"Damnit, I've forgotten your name."

"Ava."

"Right, continue with the scene?"

"CUT!"

Also, I'm rewatching Star Trek for the 25th time, and am I the only one who thinks Nyota's, 'I'll be monitoring your frequency,' is totally dirty. It just sounds dirty, right? Right? Just me then? Well, it is like 2am and I'm tired as hell. Everything seems dirty.

So sorry for the delay in this chapter, I've been going to a weekly book club so all my focus has been on my novel and getting it up to standard so that I can hopeful coerce some nice company into putting it on bookshelves across the planet.

Enjoy!

P.S Thanks to all my reviewers, alerters, followers, whatevers. I love knowing people enjoy this story, no matter the form that knowledge comes in.


End file.
